


Zushi's First Sleepover

by bud16



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Apologies, Arguing, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Confession, Dinner, Dressing, Face Slapping, Floor Sex, Force Sex, Forest Sex, Forgiveness, Growing Pills, Heaven's Arena, Hugging, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Milk, Morning, Morning Sex, Night Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Pills, Rape, Recycling, Skinny Dipping, Sleeping Together, Slept Naked Together, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Tour, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underwater Blowjob, Underwater Oral Sex, Underwater Sex, Virginity, Zushi's Grows to Gon & Killua's Exact Height, bath tub, blowjob, forest, kitchen, nap, sleeping, sleepover, stool, tongue kissing, whale island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Gon & Killua are on Whale Island are they both were having fun with each other until a surprise visitor changes everything & things get extremely excited.





	Zushi's First Sleepover

Zushi’s First Sleepover (Hunter X Hunter)

One morning on Whale Island, Gon Freecss & Killua Zoldyck would be waking up in the same bed in Gon’s Bedroom as they both would slowly open their eyes & look at each other.

Gon: Good morning, handsome.

Killua: Good morning, cutie.

Killua would throw the covers off their bodies as they both slept naked in Gon’s bed. They both would start kissing each other as their hands would grab each other’s butts. They both would slip tongues deep inside each other’s mouths as they both love each other. After a while, they both would slowly pull back their tongues & slowly remove their lips away from each other then they would look down as they would notice that they’ve become horny.

Killua: Shall we?

Gon: We shall!

Gon & Killua would move around until Killua would be laying flat on his back on Gon’s bed while Gon would be on top of Killua as they both would be staring at each other’s penises. Gon & Killua would use their soft silky lips to grab the head of each other’s penises then would slowly devour the rest of each other’s penises into their mouths as they both would slowly bobble their heads up & down while sucking on each other. Gon & Killua would be moaning as they enjoy tasting each other’s warm soft smooth penises inside their mouths as they both would slowly start picking up speed. Gon & Killua would be feeling hot as they both felt sweat dripping from their bodies then they both would release their pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Once they both tasted each other’s pre-cum as they both would bobble their heads even faster as they both would sucking each other’s penises even harder. Gon & Killua would be burning up from their sexual desire for each other as they both would be completely drench in sweat then they both would fire their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths at the exact same time. Gon & Killua would start drinking each other’s boy milk until there was nothing left. Once they were done, Gon would roll right off of Killua’s body & onto his back on his bed.

Killua: I’m so glad that we did that.

Gon: Me too. I absolutely love sucking your soft silky penis.

Killua: And I love sucking your soft smooth penis.

Gon: How about you ride my penis while I lay still & do nothing?

Killua: That’s actually a good idea. Let’s do it.

Killua would move his body around until he would get into a squatting position as he would squatting while placing his feet to the sides of Gon’s stomach as Gon’s penis would still be horny as Killua would gasp as he felt the tip of Gon’s penis touching his anus. Killua & Gon would extend their hands out towards each other as they would grab a hold of them.

Killua: Do you think this is weird?

Gon: What do you mean?

Killua: Us holding hands while I bounce up & down on your dirty horny penis.

Gon: Absolutely not. It’s normal for us boys to hold hands.

Killua: Okay.

Killua would take a deep breath as he would slowly lower himself downward onto Gon’s penis. Gon would feel his penis trying to breakthrough Killua’s anus then Killua would let out a gasp as he felt Gon’s penis sliding through his anus as Gon’s penis would now be inside of Killua’s body. Killua would be stun as he would try to catch his breath, but couldn’t.

Gon: Breathe, Killua.

Killua would snap out of it as he heard Gon’s voice as he would start breathing again.

Killua: Thanks, Gon.

Gon: You’re welcome.

Once Killua has gotten use to Gon’s penis as he would slowly start bouncing up & down on Gon’s penis. Gon would gasp as he would feel his penis being bounce up & down by Killua. Gon & Killua would look at each other the whole time as Killua would start picking up speed. Killua would be moaning as he would enjoy bouncing on Gon’s penis then Gon would let out a grunting gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Killua. Killua would gasp as he would feel Gon’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up including his anus as it would seal up tight with Gon’s penis still inside. Gon would let out a surprising gasp as he would feel Killua’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as Killua continues to bounce on it. Killua would start to feel hot as Gon would see Killua sweating as he would feel the pressure building inside of him then he would moan on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum into Killua. Killua would stop bouncing as he would feel Gon’s boy milk entering his body. Killua had endure a lot of things, but Gon’s warm hot boy milk entering his body would overwhelm as he would moan on top of his lungs as he quickly squirt his white hot gooey cum all over Gon’s chest & stomach. Once they were done, they both would let go of each other’s hands as Killua would get up off of Gon’s penis as he would be standing on Gon’s bed as he would quickly hop down off of it as Gon would slowly move around until he would be sitting on the edge of his bed as Killua would be moaning as Gon would watch his entire load slowly oozing its way out of Killua’s anus then dripping down his butt then onto the floor.

Gon: Sorry about that, Killua.

Killua: It’s not your fault, Gon. I still can’t get over your warm hot boy milk entering my body. It completely overwhelms me, but in a good way.

Gon: I’m glad that you love feeling my warm hot boy milk being inside of you. Do you think you can handle another of mine being inside of you?

Killua: There’s only one way to find out.

Killua would hop back onto Gon’s bed as he would lay flat on his stomach as Gon would move his way around until he would be lying on top of Killua. Killua would love feeling Gon’s body as Gon would place the tip of his penis on Killua’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through as it enters Killua. Killua would let out a surprising gasp as he felt Gon’s penis slipping right through his anus & entering his body.

Gon: Sorry about that.

Killua: It’s okay. Please pound the crap out of me.

Gon: Alright, but remember that you’re the one who ask for this.

Gon would put his hands onto his bed right next to Killua’s shoulders as he would start ramming his penis deep inside of him. Killua would moan on top of his lungs as he felt Gon’s penis going very deep into his body as Gon would be ramming his penis very deeply into Killua with every thrust. Killua would be surprise that he likes the way Gon is pounding him. Once Gon has found his rhythm, he would start pounding the crap out of Killua. Killua would be surprise to feel how fast Gon is pounding him as they both would felt hot as they both start sweating then Gon would gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Killua. Killua would feel Gon’s pre-cum as his body would start tensing up & his anus would seal up with Gon’s penis still inside. Gon would gasp as he felt Killua’s anus squeezing his penis to death as he continues to pound him as he would go full speed. Killua would moan even louder as he would feel Gon how fast his pounding him as he would grab Gon’s bed sheets as he was shock to feel how rough Gon is pounding him. Gon would also start moaning as he would feel how tightly Killua’s anus is squeezing his penis as they both would now be completely drench in sweat as their sexual feelings for each other would reach their limits as they both would scream on top of their lungs as they both would release their orgasms at the exact same time as Killua would viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over Gon’s bed while Gon would violently squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua. Once they both were done, Gon would instantly collapse on top of Killua’s back as they both would be breathing very hard as they would try to catch their breath as they both release very intense orgasms.

Gon: Did I do a good job, Killua?

Killua: You sure did. I can’t believe that you pounded the crap out of me. I was surprise to feel how deep you thrust your penis inside of you.

Gon: I wanted to make you feel good.

Killua: You surely succeeded in that.

Gon: We probably get something to drink, so we can still produce our own boy milk.

Killua: Good idea.

Gon would slowly pull his penis out of Killua’s anus as he would quickly get off of Killua’s back as Killua would instantly start moaning as he would feel how quickly Gon’s load is oozing out of his anus as it drips down his butt then onto Gon’s bed. Gon & Killua would hop off of Gon’s bed as they both would put their underwear on as they were about to exit Gon’s bedroom when Gon would notice 2 milk bottles in front of his room.

Killua: I wonder who put them there.

Gon: It’s probably was Aunt Mito.

Killua: Do you think that she heard us?

Gon: I’m positive.

Killua: It’s a little bit freaky.

Gon: Let’s not worry about it. Let’s drink our milk & continue our sex fest.

Killua: Whatever you say, boss.

Gon would have a big grin on his face as he couldn’t believe that Killua call him boss. Gon & Killua would open their milk bottles as they both would chug down the milk. Once they were done, they both would let out a big sigh of relief as that’s what they needed as they would put the empty bottles back on the ground as Gon would close his bedroom door again & lock to prevent his aunt from entering & seeing what they’ve been doing. Once the door was lock, Gon & Killua would strip off their underwear as they would drop down onto the floor as they both would step out of them as Gon & Killua would hop back onto Gon’s bed.

Gon: Hey Killua!

Killua: What is it, Gon?

Gon: I was wondering if I could ride your penis.

Killua: Absolutely.

Gon: But instead of me doing a squatting position like you did, I was wondering I could ride your penis while I’m on my knees?

Killua: Whatever suits you, Gon!

Killua would lay flat on his back on Gon’s bed as his head would be on Gon’s pillow while Gon would get into position as he would be on his knees as his anus would be right above Killua’s horny penis. Gon would stretch his arms out as Killua would do the same as they both would grab a hold of each other’s hands as Gon would take a deep breath as he would slowly lowers himself down onto Killua’s penis. As he would be doing that, Gon would gasp as he felt the tip of Killua’s penis touching his anus. Gon would take another deep breath as he continues to lower himself as he would feel his anus being ripped apart by Killua’s penis then Gon would let out a loud whimpering gasp as he felt Killua’s penis breaking through his anus as the tip is inside of Gon. Gon would try to recollect himself as he continues to lower himself down as he would get the rest of Killua’s penis inside of him. Gon would be breathing hard as he would also be shaking.

Killua: You alright, Gon?

Gon: I think so. I know now how you felt when you lower yourself down onto my penis.

Killua: It’s okay. As long as we enjoy having sex with each other then I don’t mind the pain.

Gon: I guess you’re right, but I hope we don’t feel this pain every time we have sex with each other.

Killua: Who knows? Are you ready to bounce on my penis?

Gon: I sure am.

Gon would take a very deep breath as he would slowly start bouncing up & down on Killua’s penis while holding onto his hands. Killua would be moaning as he would enjoy feel Gon bouncing on his penis. Gon would start to moan as he would feel himself bouncing a bit faster while holding onto Killua’s hands even tighter. Gon would be feeling hot as Killua would watch Gon sweat while riding on his penis. Killua would also feel hot as he Gon would look down & saw that Killua is sweating then Killua would let out a whimper as he would release his pre-cum into Gon. Gon would feel Killua’s pre-cum as he felt his body tensing up & his anus would close up tight with Killua’s penis still inside. Killua would whimper as he felt Gon’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as Gon would continue to bounce up & down on Killua’s penis. Gon would be burning up as Killua would be stun to see Gon completely drench in sweat as he would be bouncing a lot faster & would be breathing harder. Killua would also be breathing hard as he could feel how fast Gon is bouncing his penis as he couldn’t take it as he would moan on top of his lungs as he would fire his white hot gooey cum straight into Gon. Gon would stop bouncing as he would be breathing very fast as he would feel the flow of Killua’s warm boy milk entering his body. Gon would try to hold it, but it would be too much as he would moan on top of his lungs as he quickly squirt his white hot gooey cum all over Killua’s chest & stomach. Once they were done, they would continue holding hands as they both would remain where they were at. Once they both caught their breath, Gon would use every ounce of strength to pull Killua straight up from his bed as they both would be sitting on Gon’s bed while they would hug each other. Gon & Killua would look at each other as they would lean towards each other & start kissing each other as Killua would fall forward while Gon would fall backwards onto Gon’s bed. Gon would wrap himself around Killua’s body as they continue kissing each other. After a while, they both would slowly pull their lips away from each other as Gon would unwrap himself from Killua’s body.

Gon: This has to be the best morning of my life!

Killua: Why would you say that?

Gon: Because, I’m having sex with the sexiest & cutest boy in the world on my bed in my bedroom this early in the morning.

Killua would blush as he was happy to hear that.

Killua: I feel the same way, Gon.

Gon: I think we’ll be best friends forever.

Killua: Me too, but in the mean time how about I start pounding you since I haven’t yet.

Gon: Okay.

Killua: Could you please lift your legs up into the air for me?

Gon would nod his head yes as he would slowly lift his legs up into the air as Killua would put his hands on Gon’s chest as he would use to push himself up off of Gon’s body as he would be on his knees with his penis still inside of Gon. Killua would grab a hold of Gon’s ankles as he would start thrusting his penis deep inside of Gon. Gon would moan on top of his lungs as he would be surprise to feel Killua thrusting his penis as Gon would quickly grab a fist full of bed sheets. Killua would smile as he would enjoy pounding his lovely Gon. Gon would be breathing at a steady as he would feel his body moving along with Killua’s thrust. Once he found his rhythm, Killua would pound Gon a bit faster. Gon would be whimpering moaning as he would Killua’s penis going deeper into his body when Killua would release his pre-cum into Gon. Gon would whimper as he felt Killua’s pre-cum entering his body again as it would start tensing up as well as his anus as it would seal up tight with Killua’s penis still inside. Killua would whimper as he felt Gon’s anus squeezing the life out his penis as he continues to pounds Gon. Gon would whimper even louder as he would feel Killua thrusting his penis even faster as Killua would be seriously pounding Gon. Gon & Killua would be burning up as they both felt sweat dripping from their bodies then Killua would snap as he would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon. Gon would be breathing very fast as he would feel the flow of Killua’s boy milk entering his body again then something inside of Gon would snap as he would moan on top of his lungs as he would furiously squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach as he would then release his grip his bed sheets. Once they both were drained, Killua would release Gon’s ankles as they would flop down onto Gon’s bed as Killua would slowly lie down on top of Gon’s wet gooey cum covered body as they both would rest. While they were resting, Killua’s penis would shrink as it slowly slip out of Gon’s anus then Gon would feel Killua’s entire load slowly oozing its way out of his anus as it would then drip down his butt then onto his bed. Once they both recover their strength, Killua would slowly roll off of Gon’s body & onto his back.

Killua: How are you feeling, Gon?

Gon: Alright. What about you?

Killua: I’m doing okay.

Gon: I’m glad to hear that.

Killua: I’m so happy that I met you during the Hunter’s Exams.

Gon: Me too.

Killua: I don’t know what would happen to me if I didn’t meet you.

Gon: I don’t want to find out.

Killua: Me either.

Gon: You ready for breakfast?

Killua: Absolutely!

Gon: Good; me too. Let’s go get clean up & eat.

Gon & Killua would hop off of Gon’s bed as they would gather up their clothes as they would exit Gon’s bedroom & head towards the bathroom. Once inside they would just wipe their bodies clean. Once they were squeaky clean, they both felt clean as they would put their clothes on as they would be shock to see what Aunt Mito fix for them.

Aunt Mito: Did you guys have a good night sleep?

Gon: We sure did.

Killua: Absolutely.

Aunt Mito: That’s good. 

Gon & Killua would sit down at the table as they would eat their breakfast. As they were entering, they would hear a knock on the door.

Aunt Mito: You guys continue eating your breakfast, I’ll get it.

Gon & Killua would listen to Aunt Mito as she would go check out who’s knocking. Once she opened the door, the visitors say that they’re friends of Gon & Killua.

Aunt Mito: Boys! You got some friends that want to see you.

Gon & Killua would stop eating as they both would look at each other.

Gon: I wonder who is visiting us.

Killua: Don’t know, but let’s go find out.

Gon & Killua would leave the table as they check to see who wants to see them. Once they got to the door, they were shock to see Wing & Zushi on Whale Island.

Wing: Hello boys.

Gon: Hi, Master Wing.

Killua: How are you doing, Zushi?

Zushi: I’m doing just fine.

Gon: What brings you guys to Whale Island?

Wing: Actually, it was Zushi. He wants to ask you guys a very important question.

Killua: Oh & what would that be?

Zushi: I was wondering if I could have my very first sleepover with you guys.

Gon: Absolutely. Let me ask Aunt Mito if it’s alright for him to sleep with us.

Gon would rush to find his aunt. He would spot her in the kitchen.

Gon: Aunt Mito, can I ask you a question?

Aunt Mito: What is it, Gon?

Gon: Is it alright, if a friend sleepovers for tonight?

Aunt Mito: Is it those people that wanted to see you.

Gon: Actually, just only one. His name is Zushi & we met him at Heaven’s Arena. Can he please sleepover?

Aunt Mito: Since he came all this way, I say yes.

Gon: Thank you so much, Aunt Mito. You’re the best.

Gon would hug his Aunt Mito.

Aunt Mito: I know.

Gon would then rush back to Killua, Wing & Zushi to tell them the good news.

Gon: Aunt Mito said that Zushi can sleepover.

Zushi: Thank you so much, Gon.

Wing: There’s one more thing that I must give Zushi.

Killua: What is it?

Wing would pull out a pill from his pants pocket.

Gon: A pill?

Wing: Not just an ordinary pill.

Killua: What do you mean by that?

Wing: You’ll see.

Wing would hand the pill over to Zushi as Zushi would take it then Zushi would instantly start growing until he would be the same height as Gon & Killua. Gon & Killua would be stun as they just witness Zushi growing in front of them.

Gon: Unbelievable. Zushi is the same height as us, Killua.

Killua: I know. What was in that pill?

Zushi: It’s just my growing pills.

Killua: You’re growing pills?

Gon: What are growing pills?

Zushi: They help me grow into the exact height of any one that I choose.

Gon: That’s amazing.

Wing: You boy’s have fun now.

Zushi: Bye, Master Wing.

Wing: I’ll see you tomorrow at noon.

Zushi: Okay.

Wing would then disappear as Gon & Killua would pull Zushi into Gon’s home as they would give him a tour. Once the mini tour of Gon’s home was done, they would take him to the kitchen where they would eat the rest of their breakfast.

Zushi: Thank you so much for sharing your breakfast with me.

Gon: You’re welcome.

Killua: It was our pleasure.

Zushi: There’s something I need to talk you in private.

Gon: Let’s head to my bedroom & you can tell us in there.

Gon, Killua & Zushi would leave the table as they would head towards Gon’s bedroom. Once inside, Zushi would take a deep breath as he would tell Gon & Killua the reason why he’s there.

Zushi: Do you guys promise not to get angry with me when I tell the reason why I came here for?

Killua & Gon: We promise.

Zushi would take a deep breath as he would spill the beans.

Zushi: The real reason why I wanted to come here because I want to have sex with each other of you once & have a threesome as well.

Gon & Killua’s faces would turn bright red as they would look at each other then would look at Zushi.

Zushi: I’m sorry.

Killua: There’s no need to apologize.

Gon: Killua’s right. We just had sex this morning in my bed.

Zushi would be stun as he couldn’t believe that the two boys that he idolized had sex.

Zushi: Really!?!?!

Killua: We sure did.

Gon: And it was fun.

Zushi: You two are so lucky. You get to have sex all the time. I wish I was that lucky.

Killua: You know it. How about I take you somewhere where we can have sex!

Zushi: You mean it?!?!

Killua: Absolutely. Is it okay with you, Gon?

Gon: I don’t mind at all plus I’m getting a little bit sleepy. I’m going to take a nap if you guys don’t mind.

Killua: You rest up. We’ll be back soon. Come on, Zushi. Let’s go have sex.

Zushi: Thank you so much, Master Killua & thank you for inviting me into your home, Master Gon.

Gon: Please. Don’t call us masters, Zushi. We’re not at Heaven’s Arena.

Zushi: Okay, Gon. I hope you have a nice nap.

Gon: Thank you so much, Zushi.

Killua & Zushi would rush out of Gon’s bedroom as Gon would lie down on his bed as he would take a nap. Killua & Zushi would rush by the kitchen as Aunt Mito would stop them?

Aunt Mito: Where are you boy’s going & where’s Gon?

Zushi: Gon decided to take a nap in his bedroom.

Killua: And I’m going to show Zushi the forest.

Aunt Mito: It’s noon, please be back before supper is done.

Killua: We will.

Killua & Zushi would leave Gon’s home as they would rush towards the forest. Once they were deep inside the forest, they would rest up.

Zushi: Are there any wild creatures that could attack us?

Killua: Don’t you worry about that. If that does happen, I’ll protect you with my life.

Zushi: Okay.

Killua: You ready to have sex with me?

Zushi: I guess so.

Killua & Zushi would strip out of their clothes expect for their shoes as they both would stand in front of each other in the nude deep the forest.

Killua: Show me how you would suck my penis.

Zushi: Okay.

Zushi would walk over to Killua as he would slowly get down onto his knees in front of Killua as he would be face to face with Killua’s penis. Zushi would be astonished to see Killua’s penis for the first time. Zushi would take a deep breath as he would slowly wrap the tip of Killua’s penis with his warm soft lips as he would then devour the rest of Killua’s penis into his mouth. Killua would moan as he couldn’t believe how warm Zushi’s mouth is. Zushi would start bobbing his head back & forth while his lips are wrapped very tightly around Killua’s penis while sucking on it. Killua would be stun to see how well Zushi is sucking on his penis then Killua would gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Zushi’s penis. Zushi would get his very taste of what pre-cum tasted like as he would bobble his head even fast as he would suck on Killua’s penis. Killua would be absolutely stun as he couldn’t believe how well Zushi is sucking on his penis then he would moan on top of his lungs as he would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside Zushi’s mouth. Zushi would feel the flow of Killua’s boy milk entering his body as he couldn’t believe how warm & sweet Killua’s boy milk tasted as he would swallow all of it. Once Killua was done draining his load, Zushi would slowly remove his soft lips off of Killua’s penis.

Killua: How was it, Zushi?

Zushi: It was awesome.

Killua: I’m glad that you liked it because now I’m going to stick my penis inside of you. I hope you’re ready.

Zushi: I’m still a virgin, Killua. Could you please go easy on me?

Killua: Absolutely. Could you please lean against the tree?

Zushi: Sure.

Zushi would lean himself up against the tree just like Killua ask as Killua would walk closer towards Zushi. Once Killua was face to face with Zushi, he would grab Zushi’s legs as he would lift him up off the ground as Zushi would be amazed of how strong Killua is. Killua would then place the tip of his penis on Zushi’s anus. Zushi would gasp as he felt the tip of Killua’s penis touching his anus.

Killua: Quickly wrap your arms around my neck.

Without any hesitation Zushi would do so as he would wrap his arms around Killua neck as Zushi would be hold up by Killua.

Killua: Brace yourself. It will hurt at first then you’ll start to feel the sexual pleasure of having a boy’s penis inside of you.

Zushi: I completely trust you, Killua.

Killua would take a deep as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Zushi. Zushi would whimper as he could feel his anus being forced by Killua’s penis then Zushi would let out the biggest scream of his life as he would feel Killua’s penis ripping right through his anus as it slides into his body. Zushi would be breathing very fast as he would try to calm after feeling his anus being ripped apart by Killua’s penis.

Killua: Sorry about that.

Zushi would manage to catch his breath.

Zushi: It’s okay. It’s not your fault.

Killua: Let’s make out while you get use to my penis being inside of you.

Zushi: Okay.

Killua & Zushi would press their lips against each other as they would start making out with each other as Zushi would try to get use to Killua’s penis. After a while, Zushi’s body would finally gotten use to Killua’s penis as Killua would slowly start thrusting his penis forward into Zushi. Zushi would moan into Killua’s mouth as he would feel Killua’s penis moving inside his body. Killua would then slip his tongue inside Zushi’s mouth as Zushi would be surprise to feel Killua’s tongue inside his mouth as he would use own tongue to play with Killua’s. Killua would be stun to see how fast Zushi learning to have sex with another boy. Once Killua believe that Zushi is ready, he would start picking up speed as he would thrust his penis a bit deeper into Zushi. Zushi would deeply moan into Killua’s mouth as he would feel Killua’s penis moving deeply into his body. Zushi decided to fight back as he would shove his tongue inside Killua’s mouth as Killua would be shock to feel Zushi’s tongue inside his mouth as they both would deeply tongue kiss each other then Killua would gasp into Zushi’s mouth as he would release his pre-cum into Zushi. Zushi would gasp into Killua’s mouth as he would feel Killua’s pre-cum entering his body as it would start tensing up including his anus as it would seal up tight with Killua’s penis still inside. Killua would gasp as he would feel Zushi’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound Zushi. Killua & Zushi would be feeling hot as they both felt sweat dripping from their bodies then they both would feel something sexual for each other as that would make Killua reach his limits as he would deeply moan into Zushi’s mouth as he would fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi. Zushi would be shaking as he would feel Killua’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as it would send him over the edge he would scream on top of his lungs inside of Killua’s mouth as he would violently squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they both were done, they both would remain in position as they both would slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then would slowly remove their lips away from each other.

Killua: How was it, Zushi?

Zushi: It was interesting. I can’t believe that you squirted your warm boy milk inside of me. It felt so weird to feel another boy squirting his boy milk inside of me, but it was awesome.

Killua: I’m glad that you like my boy milk being inside of you.

While they were talking, Killua’s penis would have been shrinking as it would slowly slip out of Zushi’s anus as Zushi would gasp as he no longer felt Killua’s penis inside of him then he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would Killua’s entire load slowly dripping out of his anus as it drips down onto the ground. Zushi would feel better as he Killua would slowly place Zushi’s feet back down onto the ground as Zushi would unwrap his arms around Killua’s neck. Killua would then slowly get down onto his knees as he would be face to face with Zushi’s penis.

Zushi: What are you doing, Killua?

Killua: Isn’t it obvious! I’m going to give you a blowjob.

Zushi: Right now, after we had some intense orgasms.

Killua: Sure; why not.

Killua would then slowly wrap his lips around the head of Zushi’s penis as Zushi would gasp as Killua would slowly suck the rest of Zushi’s penis into his mouth. Zushi would moan as he would feel his penis being inside of Killua’s mouth as Killua would wrap his lips very tightly around Zushi’s penis as he would start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on it. Zushi would moan as he would feel his penis being pulled by Killua’s warm soft lips. Killua couldn’t believe how warm & soft Zushi’s penis taste as he would bobble his head even faster than Zushi would gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Killua’s mouth & once Killua taste Zushi’s pre-cum he would suck Zushi’s penis even harder as he would also pull the skin of Zushi’s penis as well. Zushi would be breathing very hard as he could feel Killua’s lips pulling the skin of his penis. Zushi felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest as he would scream on top of his lungs as he would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua’s mouth. Killua would feel the flow of Zushi’s boy milk entering his mouth as he would swallow all of it. Once Zushi was done, Killua would slowly pull his lips off of Zushi’s penis as Zushi would be happy to feel his penis free from Killua’s warm hot mouth.

Killua: Man, Zushi. Your boy milk is very warm & sweet. I love it.

Zushi: I’m glad that you like it, but couldn’t you have at least wait after I rested up from being pounded you.

Killua: Sorry about that, but I really wanted to taste your penis.

Zushi: It’s okay, but now it’s my turn & I can’t to pound the crap out of you.

Killua’s thoughts: Oh no! What have I done now!?!?!

Zushi: Could you bend over while you put your hands on the same tree that my back was up against?

Killua: Sure.

Killua & Zushi would move around as Killua would bend over as he places his hands on the same tree where Zushi had his back up against. Zushi would blush as he would see Killua’s anus puffing out as it would make his penis twitch as he would be very excited. Zushi would calm himself down as he would walk towards Killua as he would put the tip of his penis on Killua’s anus. Killua would gasp as he felt the tip of Zushi’s penis touching his anus.

Zushi: You okay, Killua?

Killua: I’m fine just surprise.

Zushi: You ready for me to pound you?

Killua: Absolutely. Don’t hold anything back.

Zushi: You got it.

Zushi would place his hands on Killua’s hips as he would slowly thrust his penis forward as Killua would be whimpering as he could feel his anus being ripped apart by Zushi’s penis then Killua would let out a loud sexual whimpering moan as he felt his anus being completely ripped open as he felt Zushi’s penis slowly sliding right through his anus as it enters his body.

Zushi: You alright, Killua?

Killua: I’m okay.

Zushi: Okay.

Zushi would take a deep breath as he would slowly thrust his penis forward as he would slowly start pounding Killua. Killua would moan as he would feel Zushi’s warm soft silky penis moving inside his body. Zushi would be shock to hear Killua moaning as he would continue his slowly pound him. After a while, Zushi would start to find his rhythm as he would start pounding Killua a bit harder. Killua would feel Zushi’s penis going a bit deeper into his body as he would moan even louder. Zushi would be feeling hot while pounding Killua as he would feel sweat dripping down his body then he would release his pre-cum into Killua. Killua would feel Zushi’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up including his anus as it would close up tightly with Zushi’s penis still inside. Zushi would whimper as he felt Killua’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound him. Zushi would be pounding Killua even faster as Killua would moaning even louder as he could feel Zushi’s penis going even deeper into his body. Zushi would be burning up as sweat would pouring off his body as he would snap & moan on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside. Killua would be breathing very fast as he would feel the flow of Zushi’s warm boy milk entering his body as it would cause him scream on top of his lungs as he violently release his white hot gooey cum all over the tree. Once they both were done, Zushi would take a breath as he would slowly pull his penis out of Killua’s anus as he would see the flow of his entire load slowly oozing out of Killua’s anus as it slowly drips down Killua’s butt then onto the ground.

Zushi: Sorry, Killua.

Killua: It’s okay. How was it when you squirted your boy milk inside of me?

Zushi: It felt awesome like I want to do it again.

Killua: Not right now, but maybe later.

Zushi: Okay.

Killua: Let’s take a power nap.

Zushi: In the nude?

Killua: Why not. No one will ever see us naked.

Zushi: Okay.

Back at Gon’s House

Gon would finally woken up from his nap as he would felt refresh & energize. He would leave his bedroom as he would go & see if Killua & Zushi were back from their trip to the forest. Gon would look at over the house, but couldn’t find them he would go outside where Aunt Mito would be doing laundry.

Gon: Hey Aunt Mito!

Aunt Mito: What is it, Gon?

Gon: Are Killua & Zushi back yet?

Aunt Mito: I don’t think so. They’re probably still in the forest.

Gon: I’ll go check up on them

Aunt Mito: Please be careful.

Gon: I will.

Gon would rush back inside as he would grab two bottles of milk as he would head back outside & head towards the forest. Once inside the forest, Gon would spot Killua & Zushi as he was shock to see them cuddling up as they both would be in the nude as Gon would wake them up.

Gon: Guys; it’s time to wake up.

Killua & Zushi would yawn as they both would slowly wake up from their nap as they would stretch their arms & legs then they both look at each other as they both would help each other back up onto their feet as Killua would finally notice Gon.

Killua: What’s up, Gon.

Zushi: Gon’s here.

Killua: Turn around & find out.

Zushi would turn around as he was shock to see Gon while Gon would be surprise to see Zushi in the nude for the first time. Zushi would quickly use his hands to cover up his penis in front of Gon.

Gon: Why are you covering up your penis in front of me, Zushi?

Killua: Yeah! We’re all boys here.

Zushi: I know, but I’m still nervous because I never had other boys stare at me while I’m naked.

Gon: It’s okay. Do you want me to turn away?

Zushi: NO! I’ll let you see me in the nude.

Zushi would take a deep breath as he would slowly remove his hands away from his penis as he would stood in front of Gon showing off his naked body.

Gon: You look absolutely beautiful in the nude, Zushi. I don’t know why you would be ashamed of showing your naked body in front of me & Killua. Do you think Zushi is beautiful in the nude, Killua?

Killua: Absolutely. I think he’s one hot guy.

Zushi’s face would turn bright red as he never heard so many sexual comments about him being naked in front of other boys.

Zushi: Thanks so much you guys.

Gon: Oh! That’s reminds me. You guys must be thirsty, so I brought some milk for you two.

Killua: Thanks Gon.

Zushi: Yeah, thank you so much.

Killua & Zushi would each grab a bottle of milk from Gon as they both would chug it down. Once they were done, they both would let out a sigh of relief as they were satisfied.

Killua: I’m going to head back to the house.

Gon: Okay. Zushi, do you want to go swimming with me?

Zushi: Sure.

Killua: I probably should get dress. See you guys later.

Gon: Okay. See you once we’re done.

Zushi: See you back at the house, Killua.

Killua & Zushi would put their clothes back on as Killua would rush back to Gon’s house while Gon & Zushi would explore more of the forest until they would reach a lake.

Zushi: Wow! It’s beautiful.

Gon: I know. Do you want to go skinny dippy with me?

Zushi’s face would turn bright as he couldn’t believe what Gon just ask.

Zushi: Sure.

Gon & Zushi would strip off all of their clothes as they both would be completely naked in the middle of the forest as they both would jump into the lake. Once in the water, they both would splash each other & had some races. After a while, they both would lay flat on their backs as they would let the sun dry their bodies off.

Gon: Man. It felt good to swim with someone else.

Zushi: What do you mean, Gon?

Gon: I use to swim with Konta.

Zushi: Who’s Konta?

Gon: He’s a foxbear. We became best friends, but now he’s the king of the forest of Whale Island.

Zushi: That’s so cool. Could I meet him?

Gon: I don’t know if that would be a good idea.

Zushi: It’s okay. I understand.

Gon: Since we’re out here, do you want to have sex with me?

Zushi: Sure. Could we do a 69?

Gon: Absolutely.

Zushi: Great. Could I be the top?

Gon: Whatever you want, Zushi.

Gon would remain flat on his back while Zushi would slowly move around as he would lie completely on top of Gon as they both would be look at each other’s penises. Gon & Zushi would slowly grab each other’s penises with their soft warm lips as they would devour the rest of each other’s penises into their mouths as they both would slowly bobble their heads up & down while sucking each other. Gon & Zushi would be surprise to feel how & soft each other’s penises taste. As they both found a rhythm, they both would then release their pre-cum into each other’s mouth. They both would taste each other’s pre-cum as they would bobble their mouths even faster as they would suck each other even harder. Gon & Zushi would be feeling hot as they both felt sweat dripping their bodies as that would send them over the edge as they both would squirt their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouth at the exact same time as they both would swallow each other’s boy milk until there was nothing. Once they both were done they both would slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penises as Zushi would slowly roll right off of Gon’s body & onto his back as they both would try to catch their breath.

Gon: You alright, Zushi?

Zushi: I’m fine. I can’t believe that I just did a position 69 with you after skinning dippy. This is the best day of my life.

Gon: I’m glad to hear that.

Zushi: Could you pound me once we get our strength back?

Gon: Of course.

Zushi: Thank you so much, Gon.

After they rest up a bit, they would feel their strength returning they both would slowly move around until they both would be on their knees as Gon would be right behind Zushi. Gon would slowly place the tip of his penis on Zushi’s anus. Zushi would gasp as he felt the tip of Gon’s penis touching his anus. Gon would then place his hands over Zushi’s chest as they both would take a deep breath as he would slowly thrust his penis forward. Zushi would whimper as he could feel Gon’s penis ripping through his anus then Zushi would scream on top of his lungs as he felt his anus being ripped open as Gon’s penis would slowly slide through Zushi’s anus & entering Zushi’s body. Zushi would be breathing heavily as he try would to get use to Gon’s penis. Gon would rest up as while as he would let Zushi get use to his penis. Once Zushi has calmed down & his body has accepted Gon’s penis, Gon would slowly remove his hands from Zushi’s chest, but he would pinch Zushi’s nipples. Zushi would let out a surprising gasp as he would feel his nipples being pinch from Gon’s warm soft hands. Gon would take a deep breath as he would slowly thrust his penis forward as he would pinch & twist Zushi’s nipples. Zushi would let out a loud surprising gasp as he would feel Gon’s penis moving inside his body while also feeling his nipples being pinch & twisted by Gon’s warm soft hands. Once Gon found his rhythm, he would pick up the pace as he pound Zushi a bit faster while pinching & twisting Zushi’s nipples a little harder. Zushi couldn’t the sensation that Gon is giving him then Gon would gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Zushi. Zushi would also gasp as he would feel Gon’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up & his anus would seal up tight with Gon’s penis still inside. Gon would feel Zushi’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound him. Gon & Zushi would be breathing heavily as they both would feel hot as they felt sweat dripping down their bodies. Gon couldn’t handle the sexual heat between him & Zushi as he would moan on top of his lungs as he quickly squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi. Zushi would feel the flow of Gon’s boy milk entering his body as it would cause to him to scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum into the air then land on the rock. Gon would remove his hands from Zushi’s nipples as Zushi would fell forward as he would be down onto his hands as he would try to catch his breath while Gon’s penis is still inside of him. Gon would quickly put his hands on Zushi’s hips as his penis is still horny. Gon would take a deep breath as he would start pounding Zushi again. Zushi would be moaning even louder as he couldn’t believe that he’s being pounded again after releasing an intense orgasm as he would feel Gon’s penis moving again. Zushi would try to catch his breath while enjoy being pounded by Gon. Gon would keep a steady pace as his penis would be going deep inside of Zushi. Zushi would let out a breathless gasp every thrust that Gon gave then Gon would release his pre-cum into Zushi again. Zushi would feel Gon’s pre-cum again as his body would tense up again & his anus would seal up tightly again while Gon’s penis still inside. Gon would let out a whimpering gasp as he felt Zushi’s anus squeezing his penis to death as he continues to pound Zushi. Gon & Zushi would be burning up as they both would feel more sweat dripping from their bodies as something snap inside of Gon as he would scream on top of his lungs as he violently fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi. Zushi would feel his body trembling as he would feel Gon’s boy milk entering as it would cause him to scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over the rock. Once they were done, Gon would instantly pass out as he would collapse on top of Zushi’s back which cause Zushi to collapse on top of his own white gooey cum puddle that he created as they both would rest up. After a while, Gon & Zushi would feel their strength returning as Gon would slowly lift himself up off of Zushi’s back as he would slowly pull his penis out of Zushi’s anus. Zushi would gasp as he felt Gon’s penis slipping out of his anus then he would feel Gon’s entire loads slowly oozing its way out of his anus as it slowly drips down his butt then onto the rock. Gon would be shock to see how much boy milk he squirted into Zushi after pounding him two times.

Gon: Sorry, Zushi. Are you upset?

Zushi: I’m not upset, but I sure was surprise to feel you pounding me again after we both had an intense orgasm.

Gon: When I saw you going down onto your knees, I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to pound you again while you’re down on your hands & knees while my penis still being inside of you.

Zushi: It’s okay. Now it’s my turn to pound you.

Gon: I can’t wait for you to pound the crap of me, Zushi.

Zushi: Thanks, Gon.

Gon & Zushi would move around until Gon would be laying flat on his back on the rock as he would stick his legs up into the air as his anus would be showing. Zushi would see Gon’s anus as he would blush & his face would turn all red. Zushi would shake his head as he would snap himself back into reality as he would crawl towards Gon. Once he reached Gon, Zushi would slowly get back up as he would be on his knees then he would place the tip of his penis on Gon’s anus. Gon would gasp as he felt the tip of Zushi’s penis touching his anus. Zushi would then grab a hold of Gon’s ankles as he would take a deep breath & slowly thrust his penis forward into Gon. Gon would whimper as he could feel his anus being ripped apart by Zushi’s penis then Gon would scream on top of his lungs as he felt Zushi’s penis breaking through his anus as it slowly slides right into Gon’s body. Gon would be breathing heavily as he would try to get use to Zushi’s penis as that’s exactly what Zushi would do. Once Gon has gotten use to Zushi’s penis, Zushi would slowly thrust his penis forward as Gon would moan as he would feel Zushi’s warm soft silky penis moving. Zushi would be looking down at Gon the entire time as he continues to pound him. Gon would look up at Zushi as he would notice that Zushi is feeling a bit hot as sweat would be pouring down Zushi’s body. Zushi would then find his rhythm he would pound Gon more seriously. Gon would moan even louder as he would feel Zushi’s penis going even deeper into his body then Zushi would release his pre-cum into Gon. Gon would feel Zushi’s pre-cum as his body would tense up including his anus as it would close up with Zushi’s penis still inside. Zushi would feel his penis being squeezed tightly by Gon’s anus as he continues to pound Gon. Zushi would be breathing fast as he would be pounding Gon very viciously as Gon would be whimpering louder & louder as he felt Zushi’s penis going deeper & deeper into his body then the sexual excitement would overwhelm Zushi would deeply scream on top of his lungs as he quickly release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon. Gon would be breathing faster & faster would feel the flow of Zushi’s warm boy milk entering his body as the warmness would be too much as Gon would moan on top of his lungs as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they were done, Zushi’s grips would slowly weaken as Gon’s ankles would slowly slip out of Zushi’s hands as they slowly fall back down onto the rock then Zushi would slowly lay down on top of Gon’s white hot gooey cum cover body. Once he was on top of Gon’s body, Zushi would look at Gon as they both would stare at each other then they felt like they needed to kiss as they need did, but once they kiss each other, Zushi would feel his penis getting hard inside Gon, he would ready to pound Gon again. Gon would be surprise to feel Zushi’s penis getting hard inside his body as he wonders if Zushi is going to pound him again just like he did with him. Gon & Zushi would continue kissing each other as they now both would slip their tongues inside of each other’s mouths as Zushi would start ramming his penis deep inside of Gon. Gon would gasp into Zushi’s mouth as he would be surprise to feel Zushi’s penis being ram deeper into his body. Gon & Zushi would continue kissing each other as Zushi would continue to ram his penis deeper & deeper into Gon. Gon would wrap himself around Zushi’s body as he couldn’t believe how deeply Zushi’s penis is going then Zushi would gasp into Gon’s mouth as he would release his pre-cum into Gon. Gon would feel Zushi’s pre-cum as his body would tense up again as his anus would squeeze Zushi’s penis very tightly. Zushi would feel Gon’s anus squeezing his penis as he continues pound to Gon. Gon & Zushi would continue to deeply kiss each other as they both would be feeling extremely hot as sweat would move pouring off their bodies. Gon & Zushi would look directly into each other’s eyes as they both would snap as they deeply moan into each other’s mouths as they would release their orgasms at the same time as Zushi would fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon while Gon would release his white hot gooey cum in between his & Zushi’s chest & stomach. Once they both were done, Gon & Zushi would quickly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then would slowly pull their lips away from each other as Zushi would lean his head on Gon’s shoulder as they both would pass out from the extreme sexual heat as well as their orgasms. While they were still pass out, Zushi’s penis would slowly shrink as it slipped out of Gon’s anus then Zushi’s entire load would slowly ooze its way out of Gon’s anus as it slowly drips down Gon’s butt then onto the rock. Once they woke up, Zushi would slowly lift his head up off of Gon’s shoulder as they both would stare at each other.

Zushi: Sorry about that, Gon, but I couldn’t help myself. I really wanted to pound you again while my penis was still inside of you.

Gon: It’s okay & besides I kinda enjoyed it.

Zushi: Should we head back to your place before your aunt comes on the hunt for us?

Gon: You’re probably right, but I wouldn’t worry too much. Aunt Mito always knows where I’m at.

Zushi: Okay, but how are we going to get our bodies clean?

Gon: We let the water from the lake wash our bodies then we can head back home.

Zushi: Okay.

Zushi would slowly get off of Gon’s body as he would slowly get back up onto his feet as he would help Gon get back up as well. Once they both got their balance, Gon & Zushi would jump off the rock as they would go skinny dippy again, but this time they would let the water from the lake help wash their bodies clean. Once they both felt their bodies were clean they would swam towards shore as they would let the sun dry their bodies off. Once they felt dry enough, they would put their clothes back on as they head back towards Gon’s home. Once they arrive at Gon’s house, they both would head towards the kitchen they both would grab a bottle of nice cold milk as they both would quickly chug it down. Once they were done, they would put the empty bottles on the table.

Gon: I’m going to go wash up for dinner. You go see where Killua is.

Zushi: Okay.

Gon would head towards the bathroom as he would go get clean as Zushi would look around Gon’s house for Killua. When Zushi enter Gon’s bedroom, he would find Killua, but Zushi would shock to see that Killua is sleeping naked on Gon’s bed. Killua would be waking up from his nap as he would move towards the edge of Gon’s bed as he would stretch his arms & legs then he would notice Zushi standing in the doorway.

Killua: Hey Zushi. Did you need something?

Zushi: Actually, Gon wanted me to tell you that he’s going to wash up before supper.

Killua: Since Gon is cleaning up, do you want to have sex with me again?

Zushi: In Gon’s bedroom!?!?!

Killua: Sure. I’m positive that Gon wouldn’t mind at all.

Zushi: Okay.

Killua: Great. Strip out of those clothes & come join me.

Zushi would listen to Killua as he would enter Gon’s bedroom as he would strip off all of his clothes in front of Killua as he would be completely naked. Once he was naked, Zushi would talk over to Killua as he would sit right to him on Gon’s bed. Zushi would turn his head as he would look at Killua, but Killua would plant his lips against Zushi’s as they both would start kissing each other. While they were making out they both felt their penises getting bigger as they both become horny then they both would slowly pull their lips away from each other.

Killua: I guess we’re a bunch of horny boys.

Zushi: I guess so.

Killua: You want to do 69 with me? I’ll let you be on top.

Zushi: Okay.

Killua: Great! Let’s get into position.

Killua & Zushi would move onto Gon’s bed as Killua would lay flat on his back & his head on a pillow while Zushi would slowly lie on top of Killua’s body as they both would be staring at each other’s penises. Killua & Zushi would slowly grab each other’s penises with their soft lips as they both devour each other’s penises into their mouths as they start bobbing their heads up & down while sucking each other. Killua & Zushi would enjoy the taste of each other’s penises as they both would deeply suck each other. As they continue to suck each other they both would find their own rhythm as they would move even faster. Killua & Zushi would absolutely sucking each other’s penises as they both would be feeling hot as the hotness would send them over the edge as they both would squirt their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouth as they would drank each other boy milk. Once they both got done drinking each other boy milk, they both would slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penises as Zushi would slowly get off of Killua’s body as he would roll onto his back on Gon’s bed as they both would be breathing hard as they would try to catch their breath.

Zushi: I can’t believe that I did another 69.

Killua: Another?!? Are you telling me that you & Gon did a 69 in the forest while I here napping?

Zushi: Yes. I’m so sorry, Killua.

Killua: Don’t apologize. I’m kinda shock that you actually did it with Gon. I’m very proud of you.

Zushi: Thanks so much. Do you think I could ride your penis, Killua?

Killua: I don’t know.

Zushi: Please!

Killua: Alright. You can ride my penis.

Zushi: Thank you so much, Killua.

Zushi would slowly move around until he would be on his knees as his anus would be right above Killua’s penis. Zushi would take a deep breath as he would slowly lower himself down onto Killua’s penis as he would gasp as he felt the tip of Killua’s penis touching his anus.

Zushi: Could you please hold my hands while I try to get your penis inside of me, Killua?

Killua: Sure. Gon & I hold hands while riding each other. It’s normal for boys to do that.

Zushi: Okay.

Zushi would extend his hands as Killua would grab them as they both would clamp their hands deeply together as Zushi would continue to slowly lower himself down onto Killua’s penis. Zushi would whimper as he could feel his anus being ripped open by Killua’s penis as then he would let out a strong loud sexual painful moan as he felt himself sitting on Killua’s penis. Zushi would be breathing hard as he couldn’t believe that he’s actually sitting on Killua’s penis in Gon’s bedroom while holding hands with him. Killua would be amazed of what Zushi has accomplished. Once Zushi has gotten his breath, he would squeeze Killua’s hands as he would slowly start bouncing up & down on Killua’s penis. Killua would gasp as he would feel Zushi’s insides slowly sliding up & down on his penis as Zushi would be whimpering. Zushi & Killua would stare at each other as Zushi continues to slowly bounce up & down on Killua’s penis. Zushi & Killua would be feeling hot as they both felt sweat pouring off their bodies then Killua would gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Zushi. Zushi would feel Killua’s pre-cum as his body would start tensing up & his anus would close up with Killua’s penis still inside. Killua would gasp as he would feel Zushi’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as Zushi continues to ride Killua. Zushi & Killua would kept looking at each other as they both felt like they’re were getting hotter as more sweat would be more pouring off their bodies then Killua would snap as he couldn’t handle the sexual heat anymore as he would moan on top of his lungs as he viciously squirt his white hot gooey cum into Zushi. Zushi would feel Killua’s boy milk entering his body as it would cause to moan on top of his lungs as he quickly release his white hot gooey cum all over Killua’s chest & stomach. Once they were done, Zushi would slowly lower himself down onto Killua’s wet gooey cum cover body as he would rest up, but once his body landed on Killua’s, Killua’s penis would instantly pop right out of Zushi’s anus as Zushi would gasp then Zushi would moan as he would feel the flow of Killua’s boy milk slowly oozing out of his anus then sliding down his butt then onto Gon’s bed.

Killua: How was it, Zushi?

Zushi: It was awesome. Thank you for letting me ride your penis, Killua.

Killua: You’re welcome, but are you ready for me to pound you?

Zushi: Absolutely.

Killua: Excellent. Let’s get started.

Killua & Zushi would move around until Zushi would be lying flat on his back on Gon’s bed with his head on a pillow as he would stick his legs up into the air as his anus is being shown. Killua would be on his knees as he would see Zushi’s anus. Killua would blush as he would knee crawl his way towards Zushi. Killua would place the tip of his penis on Zushi’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through Zushi’s anus & enter Zushi’s body. Zushi would let out a very surprising gasp as he was shock to feel Killua’s penis sliding right through his anus. Zushi would quickly grab a hold of Gon’s bed sheets as he would brace himself for a wicked pounding by Killua.

Zushi: Hey Killua.

Killua: What is it, Zushi?

Zushi: I wonder if you could pound the heck out of me. I want you to use all of your strength. Don’t hold anything back.

Killua: Okay, but remember. You’re the one who ask for this.

Killua & Zushi would both take a deep breath as Killua would slowly start ramming his penis deep inside of Zushi. Zushi would let out a very loud moan as he would feel Killua’s penis going deep into his body. Killua would continue ramming his penis deep inside of Zushi while Zushi would moan louder & louder as he would feel Killua’s penis going deeper & deeper into his body. Once Killua found his rhythm, he would seriously start pounding Zushi was Zushi would moan even louder then Killua would release his pre-cum into Zushi. Zushi would feel Killua’s pre-cum as his body would tense up again & his anus would close up again with Killua’s penis still inside. Killua would feel his penis being squeezed to death by Zushi’s anus again as he continue to roughly pound Zushi. Killua & Zushi both felt like they were going to melt as they both would be completely drenched in sweat then something inside the both of them would snap as they would scream on top of their lungs as they would release their orgasms at the exact same time as Killua would squirted his white hot gooey cum deeply inside of Zushi while Zushi would release his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they both were done, Killua would feel his strength weakening as Zushi’s ankles would slip out of his hands as they fell back down onto Gon’s bed then Killua would collapse on top of Zushi’s white hot gooey cum covered body as they both would faint after releasing their extreme orgasms & from the intense sexually heat. As they remain out cold, Killua’s penis would shrink as it would slowly slip out of Zushi’s anus then Killua’s entire load would slowly oozes its way out of Zushi’s anus & dripping down Zushi’s butt & onto Gon’s bed. Once they both woke up, Killua would slowly lifted himself up off of Zushi’s body as they both would sit up straight on Gon’s bed.

Zushi: I can’t believe that wicked pounding.

Killua: Neither can I, but it was worth it. Are you feeling, Zushi?

Zushi: I’m feeling alright. How about you?

Killua: I’m okay. I wonder if there’s any milk outside Gon’s bedroom.

Zushi: What do you mean?

Killua: This morning, we spotted some milk outside of Gon’s bedroom. I don’t know how it got there, but I bet Gon’s Aunt Mito knows that we’ve been having sex & she wants us to keep hydrated, so we won’t feel sick.

Zushi: That’s very nice of her.

Killua: But it just a guess.

Zushi: Let’s go find out.

Killua: Alright.

Killua & Zushi would hop off of Gon’s bedroom as they would open the door as they both were shock to see that there were two bottles of milk outside of Gon’s bedroom. They both would each other grab a bottle as they both would chug down the ice cold milk. Once they were done, they both would let out a sigh of relief as they were happy to drink the ice cold milk as they both would put their empty bottles on the floor as they both would go back inside Gon’s bedroom as Killua would close the door again.

Zushi: That ice cold milk sure hit the spot.

Killua: I know. Do you think you’re ready for me to ride your penis, Zushi?

Zushi: I think so.

Killua: Great! Let’s hop back onto Gon’s bed & see.

Killua & Zushi would hop back up onto Gon’s bed as Zushi would lay flat on his back on Gon’s bed as his head would be lying on a pillow while Killua would get into a squatting position as he would extend his hands out towards Zushi. Zushi would also extend his hands out as they both would grab a hold of each other’s hands as they would clamp them together. Once their hands were lock, Killua would slowly start bouncing up & down on Zushi’s penis as Zushi would moan as he felt Killua’s insides sliding up & down on his penis. Killua & Zushi would stare at each other the whole time as Killua continues to ride Zushi’s penis. Killua would remain quiet while Zushi would be moaning. Zushi would be feeling hot as sweat would be pouring off of his body then he would gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Killua. Killua would feel Zushi’s pre-cum as his body would start tensing up including his anus as it would close up with Zushi’s penis still inside. Zushi would whimper as he would feel Killua’s penis squeezing the life out of his penis as Killua kept on ride Zushi. Killua would now start to feel hot as he would feel sweat dripping from his body while Zushi would be burning up as he would sweating like crazy then he would moan on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum into Killua. Killua would feel Zushi’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as it would overwhelm as he would moan on top of his lungs as he squirted his white hot gooey cum all over Zushi’s chest & stomach. Zushi would be shock to feel Killua’s warm hot boy milk landing on his body. Once they both were done, Killua would slowly lift himself up off of Zushi’s penis as he quickly hopped off of Gon’s bed. Zushi would slowly lift himself up as he would watch his entire load slowly oozing its way out of Killua’s anus then slowly dripping down Killua’s butt then onto the floor.

Zushi: You alright, Killua?

Killua: I’m fine. What about you, Zushi? I hope that I didn’t hurt you.

Zushi: You didn’t.

Killua: I’m glad. I would feel very awful if something bad happens to you.

Zushi: I know. I know that you & Gon will protect with your guys life & I’m very thankful for it.

Killua: You ready to pound me again?

Zushi: Absolutely.

Killua would hop back up onto Gon’s bed as he & Zushi would move around until Killua would be on his hands & knees while Zushi would be right behind him. Zushi would then put the tip of his penis on Killua’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through Killua’s anus & slowly enters Killua’s body. Killua would let out a big surprising gasp as he felt Zushi’s penis entering his body as Killua would grip Gon’s bed sheets as he would embrace himself for a wick pounding by Zushi. Zushi would put his hands on Killua’s hips as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Killua. Killua would feel Zushi’s penis moving as he would moan a bit. Once Zushi got himself into a rhythm, he would slowly pick up speed as he would pound Killua a bit rougher. Killua would gasp as he would feel Zushi’s penis going deeper into his body then he & Zushi would start to feel hot again as sweat would be pouring off their bodies. Zushi would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Killua. Killua would feel Zushi’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up & his anus would close up with Zushi’s penis still inside. Zushi would gasp as he would feel Killua’s anus squeezing his penis as he continues to pound Killua. Killua & Zushi would be breathing heavily as the sexual heat would be making them burning up as they both would be sweating like crazy as they both would be completely drenched then Zushi couldn’t take anymore as he would scream on top of his lungs as he violently release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua. Killua would be breathing even faster as he would feel the flow of Zushi’s boy milk entering is body as it would overwhelm him as he would scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over Gon’s bed. Once they both would were done, Zushi would collapse on top of Killua’s back then Killua would collapse on top of his white hot gooey cum puddle that he created on Gon’s bed as they both would pass out from their intense orgasms. While they were resting, Zushi’s penis would shrink as it would slowly slip out of Killua’s anus then Zushi’s entire load would quickly ooze right out of Killua’s anus then would drip down his butt then onto Gon’s bed. Once they both woke up, they felt their strength coming back as Zushi would slowly get up off of Killua’s back as he would sit on the edge of Gon’s bed as Killua would join him.

Killua: You feeling okay, Zushi?

Zushi: I think so. What about you?

Killua: I’m okay.

Zushi: I’m happy to hear that. I’m sorry if I was a bit rough on you.

Killua: It’s okay. I enjoy a rough pounding.

Zushi: Do you think Gon is done taking his bath?

Killua: Don’t know. Let’s go find out.

Zushi: We probably should put our underwear on just in case we run into Aunt Mito.

Killua: Always thinking ahead. I like that about you, Zushi.

Zushi would blush from Killua’s nice compliment as they both would hope off of Gon’s bed as they would put their underwear as they would also gather up their clothes & them into a basket when Zushi thought of something very important.

Zushi: We both should drink some milk since we each had an intense orgasm.

Killua: Another good idea. You’re on a roll today.

Killua & Zushi would head towards the kitchen as they would grab 2 bottles of milk as they both quickly chug them down then would recycle them as they would head back to the bathroom. Once there, Killua & Zushi would remove their underwear as they would step into the bathroom as they were shock to see that Gon was still inside.

Gon: Hey guys! Did you guys have anymore sex?

Killua & Zushi would blush as they couldn’t believe what Gon just ask them as they both would slowly nod their heads yes.

Gon: I’m glad that you are getting along.

Killua: What does that mean!?!?

Gon: Take it easy. I’m just happy to see you getting along with Zushi during his stay.

Killua would feel embarrass as he would rub the back of his head.

Killua: Sorry about that.

Gon: It’s okay. Let’s all wash up, so we can be clean for dinner.

Gon would still soak in the bath tub as Killua & Zushi would take turns scrubbing each other when Gon would come up with an awesome.

Gon: Hey Zushi.

Zushi: Yeah Gon!

Gon: You said that you wanted to have a threesome with me & Killua, right?

Zushi: I sure do.

Gon: How about we do it right now while we’re in the bathroom.

Killua: Good idea. Whatever mess we create, we can always wash it away.

Zushi: I’m up for it if you guys are too.

Killua: Absolutely.

Gon: Of course.

Zushi: Great! I would like for Gon to pound me while I suck your penis, Killua.

Gon: Sure!

Killua: No problems here.

Zushi: Thank you so much you guys.

Killua would move around on the stool as he would spread his legs wide apart as Zushi would slowly get down onto his hands & knees in front of Killua as he would wrap his lips around the head of Killua’s penis. Killua would gasp as he would feel his penis being devoured by Zushi. Gon would then get behind Zushi as he would place the tip of his penis on Zushi’s anus. Zushi would gasp with Killua’s penis inside his mouth as he felt the tip of Gon’s penis touching his anus. Gon would then put his hands on Zushi’s hips as he would slowly thrust his penis forward. Zushi would whimper with Killua’s penis still inside his mouth as he would feel Gon’s penis moving forward causing his anus to be ripped apart then Zushi would moan as he felt Gon’s penis breaking through his anus as it enters Zushi’s body. Zushi would slowly start bobble his head up & down as he would suck on Killua’s penis while trying to keep calm of having Gon’s penis inside of him. Gon would see that Zushi is already sucking on Killua’s penis as he would follow Zushi’s lead as he would slowly start thrusting his penis forward into Zushi. Zushi would be surprise as he was shock to feel Gon’s penis moving as he kept sucking away at Killua’s penis. Killua would moaning on top of his lungs out of pleasure as he never get tired of Zushi sucking on his penis then Killua would gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Zushi’s mouth while Gon would also gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Zushi. Zushi would be shock to feel Killua & Gon’s pre-cum as he would move his mouth even faster while his body would tense up & his anus would close up with Gon’s penis still inside. Killua would be shock to see how fast Zushi is bobbing his head while Gon would thrust his penis a bit faster as it would go deeper into Zushi. Zushi would be shaking as he couldn’t believe what a threesome felt like when Gon would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he squirted his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi. Zushi would whimper as he would feel Gon’s boy milk entering his body as his vibrations would cause Killua to scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum inside of Zushi’s mouth. Zushi would feel the quickness of Killua’s boy milk entering his mouth as he would swallow all of it. Once Gon & Killua were done release their boy milk into Zushi, Zushi would slowly remove his lips away from Killua’s soft penis while Gon would slowly pull his penis out of Zushi’s anus as he would watch his entire load slowly oozing out of Zushi’s anus as it drips down Zushi’s butt then down onto the bathroom floor.

Gon: You okay, Zushi?

Zushi: I think so. I never had two boys feeding me from both ends at the same time. It was awesome. Thank you so much. I really like having a threesome with you two.

Killua: Same here. Do you think that you can handle me pounding you while you give Gon a blowjob?

Zushi: Absolutely!

Gon: Awesome! Let me get into position then we can get started.

Gon would move around until he would lay flat on his back on the bathroom floor as he would spread his legs apart as his penis would be pointing straight up into the air as he would still be horny as Zushi & Killua would be shock to see that Gon is still horny. Zushi would move his body around until he would be on his hands & knees as he would as he would wrap his lips around the head of Gon’s penis as Gon would gasp as he would feel Zushi’s warm hot lips wrapping around his penis. Killua would then get down onto his knees as he would be right behind Zushi as he would place the tip of his penis on Zushi’s anus, but it would instantly go right in since he was loosen up by Gon. Zushi would gasp while having Gon’s penis inside his mouth as he was shock to feel Killua’s penis slowly entering his body. Killua would then put his hands on Zushi’s hips as he would instantly start pounding him. Zushi would deeply moan while sucking on Gon’s as he would feel Killua’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Zushi would continue to bobble his head up & down as he kept on sucking away at Gon’s penis while being pounded by Killua. Zushi would be surprise to feel the differences in Gon’s & Killua’s thrusts as both Gon & Killua would gasp as Gon would release his pre-cum into Zushi’s mouth while Killua would his pre-cum inside of Zushi. Zushi would be shock to taste Gon’s pre-cum while his body is reacting to Killua’s pre-cum as it would tense up including his anus as it would close with Killua’s penis still inside. Killua would gasp as he would feel Zushi’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound him. Gon & Killua would be breathing harder & faster as they would feel the hotter until they couldn’t handle it anymore as they both deeply moan on top of their lungs as they both squirted their orgasms at the exact same time into Zushi as Gon would fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi as Zushi would try to swallow all of Gon’s boy milk, but some of it would leak out of his mouth while Killua would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi. Once Gon & Killua were done emptying their loads, Zushi would slowly remove his warm soft his lips off Gon’s penis while Killua would slowly pull his penis out of Zushi’s anus as he would watch his entire load slowly oozing out of Zushi’s anus as it drips down Zushi’s butt then onto the shower floor.

Zushi: Thank you guys for feeding me from both ends.

Gon: You’re welcome.

Killua: It was our pleasure.

Zushi: I feel I need something to drink.

Killua: Now that you mention it, I do it.

Gon: I’ll go & see if Aunt Mito is still inside the house. You guys wait in here.

Gon would leave the bathroom as he would enter the kitchen while being completely naked as he would grab 3 bottles of milk. Once he got them, he would rush right back into the bathroom as he would hand one to Killua & Zushi. All three of them would open the cap of their milk as they all would slowly chug it down. Once they all chug down their milk, Gon would gather up the empty milk bottles as he would put them outside the bathroom as they all got back to their sexual steamy fun.

Gon: You guys ready to have more sex?

Killua: I sure am. What about you, Zushi?

Zushi: Absolutely.

Gon: Great. Since Zushi is our guest, I say we should put him in the middle as I pound him & he pounds you, Killua.

Killua: I’m okay with that.

Gon: What about you, Zushi?

Zushi: I’m okay with it.

Gon: Excellent. Let’s get into position.

Gon, Zushi & Killua would all move around until they all were on their knees as Gon would be behind Zushi & Zushi would be behind Killua. Gon would place the tip of his penis on Zushi’s anus as Zushi would gasp as he felt the tip of Gon’s penis touching his anus, but it would instantly go right inside of Zushi would gasp. Zushi would be breathing very deeply as he would try to catch his breath. Once he did, he would then slowly place the tip of his penis on Killua’s anus, but it would also instantly slip right inside as Killua would gasp as he was shock to see Zushi’s penis inside of his body as he would be very deeply as he would try to calm himself down. Once Killua calmed himself down, Gon would then slowly wrap his hands around Killua’s chest as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Zushi which would cause Zushi to thrust his penis forward into Killua. Killua & Zushi would moan on top of their lungs as Zushi would feel Gon’s penis moving while Killua would feel Zushi’s penis moving. Gon would be moving at a steady pace as Killua & Zushi would enjoy being pounded when Gon & Zushi would both gasp at the same time as Gon would release his pre-cum inside of Zushi while Zushi would release his pre-cum inside of Killua. Killua & Zushi would then feel their bodies tensing up as their anuses would close with Gon’s penis being inside of Zushi & Zushi’s penis being inside of Killua. Gon, Zushi & Killua would be breathing very fast as they all would feel sweat dripping down their bodies until they all couldn’t handle as they all would scream on top of their lungs as they all squirted their orgasms at the exact same time. Gon would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi while Zushi would viciously fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua & Killua would violently fire his white hot gooey cum into the air as it would land on the bathroom floor. Once they all got done emptying their loads, Gon would slowly pull his penis out of Zushi then Zushi would slowly pull his penis out of Killua. Zushi & Killua would slowly stand up as they both would moan on top of their lungs as Gon would watch white hot gooey cum oozing out of Zushi & Killua’s anuses as it would drip down their butt then onto the bathroom floor.

Gon: Are you guys alright?

Zushi: I think so. What about you, Killua?

Killua: I’m fine.

Zushi & Killua would then turn around as they would face Gon.

Gon: How was your first threesome, Zushi?

Zushi: It was awesome. It was beyond what I was expecting.

Killua: I’m glad that you like having a threesome with us, but do you think that you’re ready to do one more before we clean up.

Zushi: Absolutely.

Killua: Great, but this time I say we have Gon lay flat on his back on the bathroom floor.

Zushi: I’m okay with that as long as Gon is okay.

Gon: I don’t mind at all.

Gon would then move around until he would lay flat on his back on the bathroom floor as just Killua requested.

Killua: Why don’t you lie on top of him, Zushi & put your penis inside of him.

Zushi: Okay.

Zushi would obey Killua’s wishes as he would lay completely on top of Gon’s naked body as he would then put the tip of his penis on Gon’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through as Gon would let out a surprising gasp as he was shock to feel Zushi’s penis inside his body. Gon & Zushi would look at each other as they both would move closer until they would start kissing each other as they both would slip their tongues inside of each other’s mouths. Killua would walk over towards them as he would lie on top of Zushi’s back as he would put the tip of his penis on Zushi’s anus, but it would slip right through the anus & enter Zushi’s body. Zushi would gasp into Gon’s mouth as he was shock to feel Killua’s penis inside of his body. Killua would then start ramming his penis deep inside of Zushi which cause Zushi to be forcefully move forward as his penis would ram Gon. Gon & Zushi would deeply moan into each other’s mouths as Killua continues to himself deep inside of Zushi. Gon & Zushi would then feel tears dripping down their faces as they couldn’t believe what Killua is doing then Killua would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Zushi then Zushi would also release his pre-cum inside of Gon. Gon & Zushi’s bodies would tense up as their anuses would also be shut up tight with Killua’s penis being inside of Zushi & Zushi’s penis being inside of Gon’s. Killua would moan as he would feel Zushi’s anus squeezing the life out of him while Zushi would moan inside of Gon’s mouth as he would also feel Gon’s anus squeezing the crap out of him. Killua would be moving a whole lot faster & rougher as his penis would be going even deeper into Zushi. Zushi & Gon would now be screaming into each other’s mouths as Killua would be shock to hear as that sound would cause to him to deeply moan on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi. Zushi would feel Killua’s warm boy milk entering his body as it would send him over the edge as he would let out the biggest scream of his life inside of Gon’s mouth as he violently squirted his white hot gooey cum inside of Gon. Gon would feel Zushi’s boy milk rapidly entering his body as he couldn’t handle it as he would also let out a very loud scream inside of Zushi’s mouth as he violently release his white hot gooey cum in between his & Zushi’s stomachs & chests. Once they all were done, Killua would quickly pull his penis out of Zushi’s anus as he would watch his entire load quickly oozing right out of Zushi’s anus as it drips down Zushi’s butt then onto the bathroom floor. Gon & Zushi would continue to look at each other as they both would slowly slide their tongues back inside each other’s mouths then would slowly pull their lips away from each other as Zushi would slowly pull his penis out of Gon’s anus as Gon would whimper. Once Zushi’s penis was out, Zushi & Killua would watch Zushi’s entire load slowly oozing out of Gon’s anus as Gon would whimper the entire time. Gon would feel Zushi’s boy milk dripping down his butt then onto the bathroom floor. Gon would be breathing very heavily as Zushi would help him back up onto his feet.

Zushi: You alright, Gon?

Gon: I’m fine. Thank you so much, Zushi.

Gon & Zushi would then give the death stare to Killua as Killua knew that he’s in hot water.

Gon: What the heck were you thinking, Killua; forcing poor little Zushi to ram his penis deep inside of me.

Zushi: That’s right. How could you make me ram my penis inside of Gon! It felt like I was raping him.

Gon & Killua would be absolutely stunned as they couldn’t believe what Zushi just said.

Killua: I’m sorry, Zushi. I had gone too far.

Zushi: You got that right.

Killua: What can I do to make it up to you?

Zushi: Don’t talk to me for the rest of the day.

Gon & Killua would be stun again then Zushi would deliver that ultimate shocker as he would slap Killua on the right side of his face then would hop into the tub to wash off.

Gon: You really have done it now, Killua. Zushi came all this way, so he can have his very first sleepover with us & you ruined it. You force Zushi to ram his penis deep inside of me. You know what. I don’t want to talk to you for the rest of the day either.

Then Gon would slap Killua on the left side of his face as Zushi would be shock to see what he just witness as Gon would hop into the tub with Zushi as they both help each other while Killua would still on a stool as he would think about what he has done. Once all three boys were squeaky clean, Killua would quickly put his clothes back on as he would rush into Gon’s bedroom as he would jump onto Gon’s bed & plant his face deep into Gon’s pillow as start crying while Gon & Zushi would head into the kitchen.

Aunt Mito: Hello boys.

Gon: Hi Aunt Mito.

Zushi: Hello.

Aunt Mito: Where’s Killua?

Zushi: I believe he went into Gon’s bedroom.

Aunt Mito: I wonder why.

Gon: Aunt Mito.

Aunt Mito: What is it, Gon?

Gon: Do you know that I’m gay?

Aunt Mito: Absolutely. I know that you love having sex with Killua & once Zushi came & I know that you & Killua can’t get enough of him.

Gon: Well something happen in the bathroom & it’s too embarrassing to talk about. Could you please talk to Killua for us?

Zushi: We’re very upset of what he did to me & Gon.

Aunt Mito: Okay. I’ll go talk to Killua for you two.

Aunt Mito would leave the kitchen as she would enter Gon’s bedroom as she was shock to Killua laying flat on his stomach on Gon’s bed while his head in Gon’s pillow as she would knock on the door. Killua would lift his head up as he was shock to see Aunt Mito standing by the door. Killua would wipe away his tears.

Killua: Hi Aunt Mito.

Aunt Mito: How are you doing, Killua?

Killua: I’m doing alright.

Aunt Mito: That’s not what I heard from Gon & Zushi. They wanted me to come & check up on you.

Killua: What for?

Aunt Mito: They said you did something awful to them & it was something sexual.

Killua: Wait a minute! Did you know that Gon & I were having sex this morning?

Aunt Mito: Absolutely plus I knew that you wanted to have sex with Zushi was well when he got here, but they told me you did something awful in the bathroom.

Killua: I kinda ram my penis deep inside of Zushi & force Zushi to ram his penis deep inside of Gon.

Aunt Mito: So that’s why Gon & Zushi are mad at you.

Killua: Plus they both slap me in the face.

Aunt Mito: I truly hate saying this, but you probably got what you deserve, but I recommend that you apologize to them & tell them how sincerely you feel. I’ll be right by your side.

Killua: Thank you so much, Aunt Mito.

Killua would hop off of Gon’s bed as he would head towards the kitchen where Gon & Zushi are as Aunt Mito would be right behind him.

Killua: Hey guys.

Gon & Zushi would turn around as they would see Killua with Aunt Mito right behind him.

Killua: I’m very sorry for what I did. Will you please forgive me?

Gon & Zushi would look at each other then back at Killua as they both saw a tear shedding down Killua’s face as they both knew that Killua is sincerely sorry

Gon & Zushi: We forgive me.

Gon & Zushi would walk towards Killua as they both gave him a big hug.

Aunt Mito: I’m glad that you boys made up. Would you all like to help me make dinner?

Zushi: Yes.

Killua: Absolutely.

Gon: Sure thing.

Aunt Mito: Thank you so much, boys. You’re really a big hand.

Gon, Killua, Zushi & Aunt Mito would help out in the kitchen as they got dinner made. The sun would be setting as dinner would be done as everyone would rather around the table as they all ate. Once they were done, Killua decided that he’ll take a private bath as Gon & Zushi would help do the dishes for Aunt Mito. Once Killua was done with his bath, he told Gon & Zushi that they can have the bathroom as he would help finish the dishes with Aunt Mito. Gon & Zushi would rush towards the bathroom as they both would strip out of their clothes as they both were completely naked as they both would hop into the hot warm tub together.

Zushi: I’m so glad that we’re bathing together.

Gon: Me too.

After a while, Zushi would then thought of an idea.

Zushi: Hey Gon!

Gon: Yeah Zushi!

Zushi: Since Killua isn’t here, how about we have sex with each other while we’re in the tub?

Gon: I don’t see why not.

Zushi: Could you give me an underwater blowjob?

Gon: Absolutely. I’m great at holding my breath underwater.

Gon & Zushi would move around until Zushi would be on his knees in the tub while Gon would be on his hands & knees as he would take a deep breath as he would go underwater as he would wrap his lips around the head of Zushi’s penis as Zushi would gasp. Gon would then suck the rest of Zushi’s penis into his mouth as he would deeply suck on it while being underwater. Zushi would whimper as he would feel his penis being suck by Gon’s warm hot mouth. Zushi would put his hands on Gon’s head as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Gon’s mouth as Gon continues to suck away at Zushi’s penis. Zushi would be breathing faster & faster as he keep his slow thrusts in pace, but he would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Gon’s mouth. Gon would taste Zushi’s pre-cum as he continues to suck his penis. Zushi would thrust his penis a bit faster as Gon would be surprise as Gon kept on sucking away at Zushi’s penis. Zushi would be feel hot as sweat would be pouring down his as it would overwhelm as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he releases his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon’s mouth. Once Zushi was done emptying his load, he would remove his hands from Gon’s head as Gon would slowly pull his lips off of Zushi’s penis as he would slowly lifted his head up out of the water.

Zushi: You alright?

Gon: I’m fine. Thanks for asking.

Zushi: How was it?

Gon: It was awesome & since I’m being honest with you, this was the first time I gave a boy an underwater blowjob.

Zushi: Wow! So I was the first?

Gon: You sure were, Zushi. I was wondering if I could ride you while we’re in this awesome tub.

Zushi: Sure.

Gon & Zushi would move around until Zushi would be sitting on his butt inside the warm bathtub as he would spread his legs while his penis would be pointing upward as he was still horny. Gon would be on his knees as he would position himself above Zushi’s penis as he would place his hands on Zushi’s shoulders as he would slowly lower himself down onto Zushi’s penis. Once he felt the tip of Zushi’s penis touching his anus, Gon would let out a surprising gasp. Gon would take a nice long deep breath as he would continue to slowly lowering himself down onto Zushi’s penis. Gon would whimper as he felt his anus being ripped apart as Zushi’s penis would slowly slide into him. Gon would be breathing very heavily as he would try to catch his breath. Once he finally has caught his breath, Gon would then slowly put his lips against Zushi’s as he would start making out with him while slowly bouncing up & down on Zushi’s penis. Zushi would moan inside of Gon’s mouth as he was shock to feel Gon’s lips against his while Gon is also riding his penis. Gon would then slip his tongue inside of Zushi’s mouth. Zushi would be stun as he was shock to feel Gon’s tongue inside his mouth as he would slip his tongue inside of Gon’s mouth as they both would deeply tongue kiss each other. Gon & Zushi would deeply moan into each other’s mouths when Zushi would gasp into Gon’s mouth as he would release his pre-cum inside of Gon. Gon would feel Zushi’s pre-cum as his body would tense up including his as it would seal up tight with Zushi’s penis still inside. Zushi would gasp into Gon’s mouth as he would feel Gon’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis Gon continues to ride Zushi’s penis. Zushi would be feeling hot as he can’t stand the heat anymore as he would scream inside of Gon’s as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum inside of Gon. Gon would feel the flow of Zushi’s boy milk entering his body as it would send him over the edge as he would scream on top of his lungs inside of Zushi’s mouth as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum into the warm bathroom water, but once Gon released it, it would quickly dissolve in the water. Once they both were done releasing their loads, Gon & Zushi would slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then would slowly pull their lips away from each other as Gon would slowly lift himself up off of Zushi’s penis. Once Gon got himself off of Zushi’s penis, he would turn around as Zushi would watch his entire load slowly oozing out of Gon’s anus as it drips down Gon’s butt then into the bathtub water.

Gon: Thank you, Zushi.

Zushi: You’re welcome, Gon. I hope you don’t mind, but I would love to pound you again.

Gon: Sure. I love feeling your penis inside of, Zushi. Do whatever pleases you.

Zushi: You’re too kind.

Gon & Zushi would move around until they both would be on their knees in the bathtub as Zushi would be right behind Gon. Zushi would place the tip of his penis on Gon’s anus as it would instantly slip right through Gon’s anus as it slowly enters Gon’s body. Gon would let out a breathtaking gasp as he would feel Zushi’s penis entering his body again. Zushi would then wrap his hands around Gon’s chests as he would instantly start thrusting his penis forward into Gon. Gon would let out a breathtaking gasp as he would feel Zushi’s penis being ram deep into his body. Zushi would be breathing very heavily as he continues his deep thrusts into Gon. Gon would be amazed of how much strength Zushi has his breathtaking gasps would now turn into enjoyable moans. Zushi would slowly pick up the pace as he would ram Gon a bit harder than Zushi would release his pre-cum inside of Gon again. Gon would feel Zushi’s pre-cum as his body would tense up again & his anus would shut up tight with Zushi’s penis still inside. Zushi would whimper as he would feel Gon’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound Gon. Zushi would be breathing faster & faster as the all the heat would start to get to him as he couldn’t take any more of it as he would moan on top of his lungs as he fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon. Gon would feel the rapid fire of Zushi’s boy milk entering his body as it would cause him to shake & shiver as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum into the warm bathtub water Gon’s load would quickly dissolve in the water. Once they both were done, Zushi’s penis would instantly shrink as it would pop right out of Gon’s anus as Gon would moan on top of his lungs as he would feel Zushi’s entire load slowly oozing out of his anus as it would leak out into the warm bathtub water as Zushi’s entire load would quickly dissolve. Gon would then feel Zushi’s hands sliding down his body as he would turn around & shock to see that Zushi overheated as he would quickly pull Zushi out of the bathtub.

Gon: You alright, Zushi?

Zushi: I think so.

Gon: I guess you stay in the tub a little bit too long.

Zushi: Sorry about that.

Gon: It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I’ll have Killua bring us so nice cold milk to drink to help cool down.

Gon would slowly Zushi down on the bathroom floor as he would head towards the bathroom door & open it.

Gon: Hey Killua!

Killua: Yeah Gon!

Gon: Could you please bring 2 bottles of milk for me & Zushi please?

Killua: Sure.

Killua would grab 2 bottles of milk from the refrigerator as he would bring them to Gon.

Gon: Thank you so much, Killua.

Killua: Don’t mention it.

Once Gon got the milk bottles, he would quickly shut the bathroom door as he would rush back to Zushi. Zushi would slowly lift himself back up as he would be sitting on his butt.

Gon: Here you go, Zushi; a nice bottle of milk.

Zushi: Thank you so much, Gon.

Gon & Zushi would uncap their bottles as they both would slowly drink their milk since they both still inside the bathroom. Once they were done drinking their bottles, Gon would grab both bottles as he would put them outside of the bathroom, so they can be recycle.

Zushi: Thank you for the milk.

Gon: You’re welcome. I figure that we needed something to cool ourselves plus I really want to continue having sex with you, Zushi.

Zushi: Me too. Could I give you a blowjob right now?

Gon: Absolutely.

Zushi would slowly move around until he would be on his hands & knees as Gon would slowly get onto his knees as he would be in front of Zushi. Zushi would slowly grab the tip of Gon’s penis with his warm soft lips as he would slowly suck the rest of Gon’s penis into his mouth. Gon would gasp as he would feel his penis being devoured by Zushi’s warm hot mouth. Zushi would then wrap his lips very tightly around Gon’s penis as he would slowly bobble his head back & forth while sucking at Gon’s penis. Gon would be breathing at a normal pace as he would enjoy the feeling of Zushi’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. As Zushi continues to suck Gon’s penis, Gon would gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Zushi’s mouth. Zushi would taste Gon’s pre-cum as he would bobble his head even faster as he would suck Gon’s penis even harder. Gon would be breathing harder as he would feel his penis being suck even harder by Zushi. Gon would to feel the heat as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi’s mouth. Zushi would be surprise to feel the quickness of Gon’s boy milk entering his mouth, but he would swallow all of it. Once Gon was done, Zushi would slowly pull his lips off of Gon’s penis. Gon would let out a loud gasp as he was glad that his penis was out of Zushi’s mouth.

Zushi: You alright, Gon?

Gon: I’m fine.

Zushi: Okay. Since I got your penis nice & wet, I was wondering if I could ride it.

Gon: Of course you can.

Zushi: Thank you so much.

Gon & Zushi would move around until Gon would lay flat on his back on the bathroom floor while Zushi would get into a squatting position as Gon’s penis would be pointing straight up into the air as he would still be horny.

Zushi: This is the first time I’m doing a squatting position while riding another boy’s penis, Gon.

Gon: You’re fine, Zushi. Take your time.

Zushi: Okay.

Zushi would take a deep breath as he would slowly lower himself down onto Gon’s penis, but once he felt the tip of Gon’s penis touching his anus he would let out a very loud gasp. Gon would quickly extend his hands as Zushi would grab Gon’s hands. Once Gon & Zushi grab a hold of each other’s hands they both would clamp their hands together as Zushi would continue to lower himself downward until he would let out a very loud painful moan as he felt Gon’s penis sliding into his body. Zushi would be breathing very deeply as he would try to catch his breath. Once he finally caught his breath, Zushi would slowly start bouncing up & down on Gon’s penis. Gon would start breathing at a normal pace as he soon felt Zushi’s insides moving up & down on his penis. As Zushi begins to find his rhythm, he & Gon would stare at each other as they both would smile as they both enjoy their sexual fun in the bathroom. Gon would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Zushi. Zushi would feel Gon’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up & his anus would close up with Gon’s penis still inside. Gon would gasp as he would feel his penis being squeezed by Zushi’s anus as Zushi continues to ride Gon. Zushi would squeeze Gon’s hand even tighter as he would bounce even faster as Gon would be surprise to see how fast Zushi is sweating. Zushi would be stun as he was shock to see how quickly Gon is sweating while laying on the floor as the both of them would be breathing very hard & fast until Gon would reach his limits as he would moan as he squirts his white hot gooey cum inside of Zushi. Zushi would stop bouncing as he would feel the flow of Gon’s boy milk entering his body as that would be enough to send over the edge as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would fire his white hot gooey cum all over Gon’s face, chest & stomach. Zushi would be absolutely be stunned to see that his orgasm hit Gon’s face. Once they both were done releasing their loads, Gon & Zushi would slowly remove their hands as Zushi would slowly pull himself off of Gon’s penis as he would quickly turn his body around as Gon would watch his entire load slowly oozing out of Zushi’s anus as it drips down Zushi’s butt then onto the bathroom floor.

Zushi: I’m so sorry, Gon. I didn’t mean to squirt my boy milk onto your face.

Gon: It’s alright, Zushi. I absolutely love it.

Zushi would absolutely shock as he couldn’t believe what Gon just said.

Zushi: Do you think you enough strength left to pound me one final time?

Gon: I think so.

Zushi would slowly move his body around until he would be laying flat on his back on the bathroom floor. Gon would slowly roll around until he would be on his hands & knees as he would crawl his way towards Zushi. Gon would then lay on top of Zushi’s wet sweaty body as he would put the tip of his penis on Zushi’s anus as it would easily slide right through as it enters Zushi’s body. Zushi would let out a breathtaking gasp as he was surprise to feel Gon’s penis. Gon would then put his lips against Zushi’s as he would start kissing him. Once Zushi felt Gon’s lips touching his, he would remember what happen to him when he was in the bathroom with Gon & Killua as Killua would pound him very roughly. Zushi would pull his lips away from Gon’s as he felt guilty.

Gon: What’s the matter, Zushi?

Zushi: Remember what happen to us the last time we try this position.

Gon: Oh! I’m sorry. We can try a different position.

Zushi: NO!!! I really want to, but I’m afraid that Killua would come in & roughly pound you while we’re making out & you are pounding me.

Gon: You don’t have to worry about that. Killua is helping Aunt Mito with the dishes remember.

Zushi: I know, but what if he comes in here once he’s done.

Gon & Zushi would then hear the bathroom door open as it would be Killua.

Killua: You don’t have to worry about me, Zushi. I’m going to be inside of Gon’s bedroom the entire time plus I’m getting sleepy.

Gon: Good night, Killua.

Killua: Night, Gon; night, Zushi.

Zushi: Good Night, Killua.

Gon: Do you feel better that Killua is going to be in my bedroom.

Zushi: Much better.

Gon: Shall we continue?

Zushi would nod his head as Gon would put his lips back on Zushi’s lips as Gon & Zushi would slip their tongues into each other’s mouths as Gon would slowly thrust his penis forward in Zushi. Zushi would wrap his arms & legs around Gon’s body as Gon continues to ram his penis slowly & deeply into Zushi’s body. Gon & Zushi would quickly start to feel hot as sweat would be pouring off their bodies as they continue kissing each other while Gon continues to pound Zushi. Gon would then find his rhythm as he would move even faster as his penis would be going even deeper into Zushi’s body. Gon & Zushi would at look into each other’s eyes as they both enjoy seeing each other when Gon would gasp into Zushi’s mouth as he would release his pre-cum inside of Zushi. Zushi would feel Gon’s pre-cum as his body would tense up including his anus as it would seal up with Gon’s penis still inside. Gon would feel Zushi’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound Zushi. Gon & Zushi would continue to deeply tongue kiss each other as they both would be completely drench in sweat as they both would burning up. Gon & Zushi would be deeply moaning into each other’s mouth as they would reach their limits as they both would release their orgasms at the exact same time as Gon would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi. Zushi would fire his white hot gooey cum in between his & Gon’s stomach’s & chests. Once they both were done, Gon & Zushi would slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then they would slowly pull their lips apart as Gon would rest his head on Zushi’s shoulder as they both would faint. While they were still pass out Gon’s penis would shrink as it would slowly slip out of Zushi’s anus then Gon’s entire load would slowly ooze its way out of Zushi’s anus as it would drip down Zushi’s butt then onto the bathroom floor. Once they both woken up, Gon would slowly roll off of Zushi’s body & onto his back.

Gon: How are you feeling, Zushi?

Zushi: I’m feeling alright. Thank you for pounding me.

Gon: You’re welcome. Let’s hop back into the tub & wash off this sexual odor.

Zushi: Okay.

Gon & Zushi would slowly move around until they both got back up onto their feet as they both would step back in the tub as they both would help wash each other clean. After spending 30 minutes in the tub, Gon would help Zushi out first then he would get out as they both would dry off & put new clean underwear on.

Gon: Let’s get a bedtime drink.

Zushi: How about some milk?

Gon: Okay.

Gon & Zushi would leave the bathroom as they both would enter the kitchen in their underwear as they both would grab 2 bottles of cold milk from the frigid as they both would open the cap & chug down the milk. Once they were done, they both would let out a sigh of relief as they were happy that they got something inside of them before going to sleep. Gon & Zushi would rush towards Gon’s bedroom. Once inside, they were surprise to see that Killua was already fast asleep. Once Gon & Zushi enter Gon’s bedroom, Gon would shut the door behind him as he would then lock it as Zushi would hop onto Gon’s bed. Gon successfully lock his door, he would walk over towards his bed where Zushi is waiting for him.

Zushi: Hey Gon!

Gon: Yeah Zushi.

Zushi: Since we didn’t have sex in your bed, I was wondering if we could.

Gon: Absolutely.

Gon & Zushi would then slip their underwear off as they both would toss them onto the floor as they both would be completely naked on Gon’s bed. Zushi would lay flat on his back on Gon’s bed as he would lay his head on Gon’s pillow. Gon would slowly get down onto his hands & knees as he would slowly wrap his lips around the head of Zushi’s penis as he would suck the rest of it into his mouth. Gon would then wrap his lips around Zushi’s penis as he would slowly start bobbing his head up & down as he would deeply suck Zushi’s penis. Zushi would quickly grab a hold of Gon’s bed sheets as he would feel his penis being suck by Gon’s warm hot mouth. Gon would be bobbling his head at a steady pace as he continues to suck on Zushi’s penis. Zushi would be breathing fast until he released his pre-cum inside of Gon’s mouth. Gon would taste Zushi’s pre-cum as he would bobble his head even faster. Zushi would try to keep quiet since Killua is sleeping as he would be breathing faster & faster as he would be shaking. Gon would be surprise to Zushi shaking as he continues to suck Zushi’s penis. Zushi would try to endure it, but it would be too much as he would let out a breathless gasp as he fire his white hot gooey cum inside of Gon’s mouth. Gon would swallow all of Zushi’s boy milk. Once Zushi was done, Gon would slowly pull his lips off of Zushi’s penis.

Gon: Thank you for feeding your delicious boy milk, Zushi.

Zushi: You’re welcome. You ready for me to feed from the other end?

Gon: I sure am.

Gon & Zushi would move around until Gon would be laying flat on his back on his bed with his head on his pillow Zushi would be on top of him. Zushi would then place the tip of his penis on Gon’s anus. Gon would gasp as he would feel the tip of Zushi’s penis touching his anus. Zushi would then press his lips against Gon’s as he would slip his tongue inside of Gon’s mouth. Gon would gasp inside of Zushi’s mouth as he was shock to feel Zushi’s tongue so quickly. Zushi would then slowly thrust his penis forward into Gon. Gon would quickly grab a hold of his bed sheets as he would feel his anus being ripped apart by Zushi’s penis then Gon would let out a loud whimpering moan inside of Zushi’s mouth as he felt Zushi’s penis slowly sliding through his anus as it slowly enters Gon’s body. Zushi would rest up as he continues to deeply kiss Gon. Gon decided to join in on the fun as he would slowly slip his tongue inside Zushi’s mouth. Once Gon has gotten use to Zushi’s penis, Zushi would slowly thrust his penis deep inside of Gon. Gon would moan inside of Zushi’s mouth as he would feel Zushi’s penis moving inside of his body as he would grip his bed sheets even tighter. Zushi would slowly find his rhythm as he continues to pound Gon. Gon & Zushi would start to feel hot as they both felt sweat dripping from their bodies then Zushi would gasp into Gon’s mouth as he would release his pre-cum inside of Gon. Gon would whimper into Zushi’s mouth as he felt Zushi’s pre-cum entering his body at it would tense up including his anus as it would close up with Zushi’s penis still inside. Zushi would whimper into Gon’s mouth as he would feel Gon’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound Gon. Zushi would be thrusting his even faster as his penis would be going even deeper into Gon. Gon would be moaning louder & louder until they both couldn’t handle it anymore as they would scream inside each other’s mouths as they both would release their orgasms at the exact same time. Zushi would viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon. Gon would violently squirt his white hot gooey cum in between his & Zushi’s stomach’s & chest. Once they both were done squirting their loads, Gon & Zushi would slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then would slowly pull their lips away from as they both would be gasping for air as they both would rest up. While they were resting, Zushi’s penis would slowly shrink as it would slowly slip out of Gon’s anus as Gon would gasp. Gon would then feel Zushi’s entire load slowly oozing out of his anus as it would slowly drips down his butt then onto his bed.

Gon: Thank you for feeding at the other end of me, Zushi!

Zushi: It was my pleasure & speaking of pleasure, do you want me to give you a blowjob right now?

Gon: I would love that.

Gon & Zushi would slowly move around until Gon would be standing on his bed while Zushi would on his knees on Gon’s bed. Zushi would be face to face with Gon’s penis as he would take a deep breath as he would slowly wrap his lips around the head of Gon’s penis then would slowly devour the rest of Gon’s penis into his mouth. Gon would gasp as he was shock to feel his penis being devoured by Zushi’s warm hot mouth. Zushi would wrap his lips very tightly around Gon’s penis as he would slowly bobble his head back & forth while sucking on Gon’s penis. Gon would be breathing very heavily as he would feel Zushi’s warm hot mouth sucking on his penis. Zushi would put his hands on Gon’s hips as he would bobble his head at as steady pace. Gon would start to feel hot as he felt sweat dripping down his body then he would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Zushi’s mouth. Zushi would taste Gon’s pre-cum as he would bobble his head even faster & also suck Gon’s penis even harder. Gon would be breathing faster & faster until he couldn’t breathe as he would let out a loud grunt as he would release his white hot gooey cum inside of Zushi’s mouth. Zushi would swallow all of Gon’s boy milk. Once Gon was done emptying his load, Zushi would slowly pull his lips off of Gon’s penis as he would look up at him.

Zushi: You alright, Gon?

Gon: I’m fine. Thanks for asking.

Zushi: I'm ready to be feed from the other end.

Gon: Alright.

Gon & Zushi would move around until Zushi would be laying flat on his back as he would stick his legs up into the air as his anus would be showing. Gon would blush as he couldn’t believe that he’s actually seeing Zushi’s anus. Gon would shake his head as he would come back to reality as he would slowly get down onto his knees as he would be right in front of Zushi. Gon would then put the tip of his penis on Zushi’s anus. Zushi would gasp as he would feel the tip of Gon’s penis touching his anus. Gon would then grab a hold of Zushi’s ankles as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Zushi. Once he felt Gon’s penis moving Zushi would quickly grab a hold of Gon’s bed sheets as he would brace himself. Gon would continue to slowly thrust his penis forward into Zushi. Zushi would be whimpering as he would try not to moan because of Killua sleeping. Gon would then find a rhythm as he would move a bit faster & his penis would be moving even deeper into Zushi. Gon & Zushi would be feeling hot again as they both would start to sweat then Gon would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Zushi. Zushi would whimper as he felt Gon’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up including his anus as it would seal up with Gon’s penis still inside. Gon would whimper as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Zushi’s anus as he continues to pound Zushi. Zushi would start to whimper louder as he would feel Gon’s penis moving a lot faster as he would start breathing faster & harder as well. Gon would be using every ounce of energy that he got left to pound Zushi as he would let out some very loud breathtaking gasps as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum inside of Zushi. Zushi would grip Gon’s bed sheets as tightly as he could as he would feel Gon’s boy milk entering as he would try to hold back his own, but he couldn’t as he would whimper very loudly as he violently squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach then he would pass out as he would remain out cold. Gon would be going in & out until he would fall forward as Zushi’s ankles would slip out of his hands as they fell onto Gon’s bed while Gon would collapse on top of Zushi’s wet gooey cum cover body as he too would also pass out as he would also remain out cold. During the night, Gon’s penis would shrink as it would slowly slip out of Zushi’s anus then Gon’s entire load would slowly ooze right out of Zushi’s anus as it would slowly drip down Zushi’s butt then onto Gon’s bed as Gon & Zushi would remain asleep the rest of the night. During the middle of the Killua would wake up as he decided to join Gon & Zushi would as he would strip down naked as he would sleep with them in bed! Once morning came, all three boys would wake up as Gon & Zushi would be shock to see Killua sleeping right next to them in the nude.

Killua: What?

Gon: When do you join us?

Zushi: And why are you naked?

Killua: I was getting a bit cold, so I decided to strip down naked & join you us since I know that you two would have sex.

Gon & Zushi felt embarrass as they both would blush. Gon would slowly get up off of Zushi’s body as Zushi’s boy milk would dry out last night.

Gon: Let’s get some milk.

Zushi: Okay. After that, could we please have a threesome? Wing is coming to pick me up & once he arrives, I go back to my normal form.

Gon: We got no time to lose.

Gon & Zushi would hop out of bed as Gon would unlock the door as he & Zushi would head into the kitchen as they both would quickly grab a bottle of milk as they instantly remove the cap as they both would chug it down. Once they were done with their bottles, they would recycle them as they both would rush back to Gon’s bedroom. Once inside, Gon & Zushi would instantly hop back up onto Gon’s bed as Zushi would be ready to have his final sex with Gon & Killua.

Zushi: Could I please ride your penis, Killua while I suck on Gon’s.

Killua: Sure.

Gon, Killua & Zushi would move around until Killua would be laying flat on his back on Gon’s while his head would be laying on Gon’s pillow while Zushi would get onto his knees as he would position his anus right above Killua’s penis while Gon would stand right in front of Zushi while Killua would have a view of Gon’s beautiful butt. Killua would grab a hold of Zushi’s hips as Zushi would instantly devour Gon’s penis into his mouth as he knew what was about to happen. Killua would slowly lower Zushi downward as Zushi would whimper as he could feel his anus being forcefully open then Zushi would scream while having Gon’s penis inside his mouth as he felt Killua’s penis sliding past his anus as it now enters Zushi’s body. Zushi would grab a hold Gon’s hands as Killua would slowly remove his hands off of Zushi’s hips as Zushi would slowly start bouncing up & down on Killua’s penis while deeply sucking on Gon’s penis. Gon would gasp as he would feel his penis being suck to death by Zushi’s warm hot mouth while Killua would be moaning as he would feel Zushi’s insides sliding up & down on his penis. All three boys would be feeling hot as they both felt sweat dripping down their bodies then Gon & Killua would both gasp as Gon would release his pre-cum inside of Zushi’s mouth while Killua would release his pre-cum inside of Zushi. Zushi would feel his body tensing up as he felt Killua’s pre-cum as his anus would also close up with Killua’s penis still inside. Killua would whimper as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Zushi’s anus. Zushi would be bouncing even faster on Killua’s penis while sucking Gon’s penis even harder. Gon would be breathing very hard until Gon & Killua would reach their limits as they both would deeply moan on top of their lungs as they both would release their orgasms at the same time as Gon would squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi’s mouth while Killua would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi. Zushi would feel both Gon’s & Killua’s boy milk entering his body as his whole body would shake as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs while having Gon’s penis inside of his mouth as he would violently release his white hot gooey cum all over Killua’s face, chest & stomach. Killua would be surprise to feel Zushi’s boy milk reaching his face. Once they all were done squirting their loads, Zushi would slowly remove his lips off of Gon’s penis as Gon would help Zushi up off of Killua’s penis. Zushi & Killua would both gasp as Zushi no longer felt Killua’s penis inside his body, but he would deeply moan as he would Killua’s entire load slowly oozing out of his body as it would slowly drips down his butt then would drip down on Killua’s penis. Killua would gasp as he was shock to see his own boy milk dripping down onto his penis from Zushi’s anus.

Gon: You alright, Zushi?

Zushi: I’m fine. Thanks for asking.

Gon: You’re welcome. You ready to give Killua a blowjob while I pound you?

Zushi: I sure am.

Gon & Zushi would slowly move their bodies around until Zushi would be down onto his hands & knees as he would be face to face with Killua’s penis while Gon would be right behind Zushi. Zushi would slowly wrap his lips around the head of Killua’s penis while Gon would place the tip of his penis on Zushi’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through Zushi’s anus as it enters Zushi’s body. Zushi would gasp while having Killua’s penis inside his mouth as he felt Gon’s penis being inside of him. Gon would quickly put his hands on Zushi’s hips as he would slowly thrust his penis forward while Zushi would slowly start bobbing his head up & down while sucking on Killua’s penis. Killua would moan as he would feel Zushi’s warm hot mouth sucking on his penis while Zushi would also moan while sucking on Killua’s penis as he would feel Gon’s penis moving deep inside of his body. Zushi & Gon would slowly move a bit faster as Zushi would sucking Killua’s penis a bit harder while Gon would be thrusting his penis a bit deeper into Zushi then Killua & Gon would gasp as Killua would release his pre-cum inside of Zushi’s mouth while Gon would release his pre-cum inside of Zushi. Zushi would feel Gon’s pre-cum as his body would tense up & his anus would close up with Gon’s penis still inside. Gon would whimper as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Zushi’s anus. Zushi & Gon would be moving a lot faster until Gon & Killua couldn’t handle it anymore as they both would deeply moan on top of their lungs as they both would release their orgasms at the same time again as Killua would squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi’s mouth while Gon would fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Zushi. Zushi would release a very loud deep moan while drinking Killua’s boy milk as he would release his white hot gooey cum onto Gon’s bed. Once they all were done emptying their loads, Zushi would slowly pull his lips off of Killua’s penis while Gon would slowly slide his penis out of Zushi’s anus as he would watch his entire load slowly oozing out of Zushi as it would slide down Zushi’s butt then onto Gon’s bed.

Zushi: Thank you both for feeding me from both ends.

Gon & Killua: You’re welcome.

Zushi: I wonder if Aunt Mito left some milk outside your door, Gon.

Gon: I’ll go see.

Gon would slowly hop off his bed as he would go to his door as he would unlock it. Once he open it, just like Zushi said there were some bottles of milk waiting outside of Gon’s door as Gon would grab them & enter them into his bed. Killua & Zushi would hop off of Gon’s bed as well as they would grab a bottle as all three of them would uncap the bottles as they would chug down their milk. All three boys would let out a sigh of relief as they were done drinking their milk as Gon would put the empty bottles back outside his door as he would close it again.

Killua: Now what should we do?

Zushi: I got. You & Gon can have sex while I pound you guys once.

Killua: What do you say, Gon?

Gon: I say we let Zushi pound us while we’re messing with each other.

Killua: It’s decided let’s go back onto Gon’s bed & finish this threesome sex.

Gon, Killua & Zushi would hop back onto Gon’s bed as Zushi would have an idea.

Zushi: Hey Gon!

Gon: What is it, Zushi?

Zushi: Is alright if Killua pounds you then I get on top of Killua & pound him.

Killua: I’m down with that.

Gon: Okay. Let’s do it.

All three boys would move around until Gon would be laying flat on his back on his bed & his head on a pillow while Killua would be on top of him. Killua would quickly put the tip of his penis in Gon’s anus as Gon would gasp as he felt the tip of Killua’s penis touching his anus, but with Killua’s penis being wet it would slowly slide right through Gon’s anus as it would enter Gon’s body. Gon would let out a surprising gasp as he was surprise to feel Killua’s penis inside his body. Zushi would then get on top of Killua’s back as he would put the tip of his penis on Killua’s anus. Killua would gasp as well as he felt the tip of Zushi’s penis touching his anus, but with Zushi’s penis being wet it would slowly slide right past Killua’s anus it would enter Killua’s body. Killua would let out a surprising gasp as he was surprise to feel Zushi’s penis inside of him. Zushi would then slowly start thrusting his penis forward into Killua which cause to Killua would move forward as well as Killua’s penis would thrust forward into Gon. Gon would deeply moan as he would feel Killua’s penis moving then Killua would press his lips against Gon’s as they both would start kissing each other while swapping each other’s tongues inside their mouths. Zushi would continue his steady pace of thrusting as he would be moaning as he would enjoy pounding Killua while forcing Killua to pound Gon. Gon & Killua would be moaning louder & louder as they would enjoy kissing each other then Zushi would release his pre-cum inside of Killua. Killua would gasp into Gon’s mouth as he felt Zushi’s pre-cum entering his body as it would cause to release his pre-cum inside of Gon. Gon would gasp inside Killua’s mouth as he would feel Killua’s pre-cum entering his body as Killua & Gon’s body would tense up & their anuses would seal up nice & tight as it would put a squeeze on Killua & Zushi’s penises. Killua would deep moan inside of Gon’s mouth as he would feel Gon’s anus squeezing on his penis. Zushi would moan as he would feel Killua’s anus squeezing on his penis, but he continues to pound Killua while forcing Killua to pound Gon. Zushi would be thrusting faster & faster as his penis would be going deeper & deeper into Killua as Killua’s penis would be forcefully going deeper into Gon. Zushi would be burning as he would scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua. Killua would feel Zushi’s boy milk entering his body as it would cause to him to deeply moan into Gon’s mouth as he would violently squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon. Gon would feel the flow of Killua’s boy entering his body as he would scream on top of his lungs inside of Killua’s mouth as he would release his white hot gooey cum in between his & Killua’s stomachs & chests. Once all three boys were done squirting their loads, Zushi would slowly pull his penis out of Killua. Once he no longer felt Zushi’s penis inside of him, Killua would slowly pull his penis out of Gon. Gon & Killua would deeply moan as Gon would feel Killua’s boy milk oozing out of his anus while Killua would feel Zushi’s boy milk oozing out of his anus. Once Gon & Killua no longer felt any boy milk oozing out of their bodies they would turn to Zushi.

Gon: Thank you for forcing Killua to pound me, Zushi.

Zushi would be absolutely shock to hear that from Gon.

Zushi: You’re welcome. You guys ready for one final round?

Killua: I sure am, but I don’t know about Gon.

Gon: Of course I am.

Zushi: Great! Let’s get this final pounding underway.

All three boys would move around until Killua would be lying flat on his back on Gon’s bed & his head on Gon’s pillow as he would put his legs up into the air as his anus would be showing. Gon would be on his knees in front of Killua as he would see Killua’s anus as he would then put the tip of his penis on Killua’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through as it would enter Killua’s body as Gon would quickly grab a hold of Killua’s ankles. Killua would deeply moan as he would feel Gon’s penis inside his body. Zushi would get right behind Gon as he would put the tip of his penis on Gon’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through as it would enter Gon’s body. Gon would deeply moan as he would feel Zushi’s penis inside his body. Zushi would then wrap his arms around Gon’s chest then would start pinching Gon’s nipples. Gon would let out a surprising gasp as he was shock to feel Zushi’s hands pinching on his nipples while Killua would absolutely shock to see Zushi pinching Gon. Zushi would start thrusting his penis forward into Gon & would force Gon to thrust his penis inside of Killua. Once he felt Gon’s penis moving Killua would instantly grab a hold of Gon’s bed sheets as he would prepare for a rough pounding. Gon would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would feel Zushi roughly pounding him while also feeling his nipples being pinch at. Killua would also deeply moan on top his lungs as he would feel how deep Gon’s penis is moving as all three would start to feel as sweat would be dripping from their bodies. Zushi would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Gon. Gon would whimper as he would feel Zushi’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up including his anus as it would seal up with Zushi’s penis still inside. Gon would then release his pre-cum inside of Killua. Killua would whimper as he would feel Gon’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up including his anus it would close up tightly with Gon’s penis still inside. All three boys would be breathing very heavily as Zushi continues to Gon while forcing Gon to pound Killua. Gon, Killua & Zushi would be burning up as they all would be completely drench in sweat as that would do it for Zushi would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon. Gon would whimper as he would feel Zushi’s boy milk entering his body as it would cause him to deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua. Killua would grip Gon’s bed sheets as tight as he could feel Gon’s boy milk entering his body. Killua would reach his limits as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would squirt his white hot gooey up into the air as it would land on his chest & stomach. Once all three boys were done juicing out their loads, Zushi would slowly pull his penis out of Gon’s anus. Once Gon no longer felt Zushi’s penis inside of him, he would then slowly pull his penis out of Killua’s anus as he would then release Killua’s ankles they would drop down onto Gon’s bed. Gon & Killua would whimper as Gon would feel Zushi’s boy milk oozing out of his body while Killua would feel Gon’s boy milk oozing out of his body. Once they Gon & Killua no longer felt any boy milk oozing out of their bodies, they would thank Zushi again.

Killua: Thank you for forcing Gon to pound me, Zushi. It’s probably one of the best pounding I’ve ever gotten from him.

Gon: You don’t like the way I pound you.

Killua: Of course I do.

Zushi: I hate to interrupt, but I think we better clean up & get breakfast before Wing comes & picks me up.

Gon: Oh! That’s right.

Killua: Let’s all take a bath together.

Zushi: I would like that.

All three boys would hop off of Gon’s bed as they all would enter the bathroom together as they all would hop into the tub as the warm water would help wash away their strong sexual odor & whatever white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. After about 30 minutes in the tub, they all would hop out as they were all shock to see new clothes as they would dry their bodies off then would put their new clothes on as they all would head into the kitchen as they all would eat breakfast together. Once they were done, Master Wing would arrive as Zushi would shrink back to his normal form.

Killua: Looks like Wing is here.

Zushi: Sorry about that, but I guess it’s time for me to leave.

Gon: I’m sorry that you can’t stay with us. I’m positive that we would have a lot of fun together.

Killua: But we spent a whole day with him.

Gon: I know, but I wish we could be our brother.

Killua: I now know what you’re talking.

Zushi: See you guys. Don’t want to keep master waiting.

Gon: Good luck at Heaven’s Arena.

And with that Zushi would leave Whale Island as he would never ever forget his unforgettable sleepover with Gon Freecss & Killua Zoldyck.


End file.
